What happened when I was sucked into One Piece
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Okay, well, this is not actually me. It is just written in first person. Is a coincedence sp? or is it fate to be sucked into the OP universe?
1. Sucked in

Chapter 1: Sucked in

It all started when I recorded One Piece during a storm. I was desperate to get this episode because I had seen it before and it was one of my favourite ones. It was the one where Luffy ate the wacky cactus for the second time. So funny. Well, lightning was striking outside and I was watching the TV avidly when there was a massive flash of lightning and I knew no more. When I woke up again, I found I was lying in the hot sand.

Well, this was a gigantic switcheroo for me as I had never been in the desert before. The weird thing was, everything looked rather…cartoony. I looked down and shrieked. I was wearing a long black jacket that had blue swirls that resembled flames arching down from my shoulders to nearly the bottom of the jacket.

Underneath I was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt and dark blue pants. I looked around and noticed the sky was a little too blue and the sand was a little too orange. Getting up, I noticed I was sweating from the heat.

"Where am I?" I muttered looking around from under my hat. Hat? Where the hell did that come from? I pulled it off and noticed my hair had long black strands separating the locks of dark green hair. Dark green hair? Oh dear lord! The hat was blue as well, someone obviously thought I liked blue, and had a long red sash tied around it.

And the sword at my side…sword? Oh now that's just getting a little far fetched. I pulled it out and winced at the shining surface. It had a fancy design going down the side of the blade.

"Wow. Kinda cool." I said before looking around again. "I'm all alone and I don't even know how I got here." I spun as I heard a loud yell.

There was…what the hell! It was Luffy! He was running around on the top of the sand dune yelling and screaming.

Greeeaaat. Please don't tell me I've been sucked into the One Piece universe?

**Okay, this isn't me personally, it's another girl and blah blah blah, but, it should be rather funny.**


	2. Discovering new friends

Chapter 2: Discovering new friends

I winced as I saw the rest of the straw hat crew walk over the dune. Damnit. I had been sucked into the one piece universe. Oh now this was just getting freaky. I backed up as the crew stopped and stared at me.

"HIIII!" Luffy cried before jumping down the dune, tumbling and ending up face first in the sand. I whimpered and moved away a bit more. This was like some sort of sadistic dream.

"Luffy! You scared her you idiot!" Nami yelled from atop the camel. I looked up as the camel came down the dune and the two women came up to me. I looked up, rather apprehensive of what would happen.

"Hi. Who are you and what are you doing out in the desert by yourself?" Vivi asked.

"I…don't know. I'm kinda lost." I replied relaxing a little. I looked over and saw Usopp and Chopper pulling at Luffy's legs, trying to haul him out of the sand. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ignore them. They're just idiots." Nami said noticing where I was looking. "So, what's your name?"

"Uh, Stealthy. But you can call me S." I replied still not taking my eyes off of where Usopp and Chopper were. They had managed to get Luffy out of the sand and the three of them were now laughing.

"So. Where are you from S?" Vivi asked and then paused, "I don't remember seeing you anywhere before." I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm from out of town." I said. "Way…out of town." Vivi nodded.

"Are you a pirate or a sailor or something?" Nami asked. I looked up at her, tearing my eyes away from the laughing trio.

"Well…" I thought a moment. It would be easier to just feign that I had no memory of my past rather than make up answers. "I don't know." I said and then tilted my head, "I don't really have any memory. The last thing I remember was waking up here." Nami glanced at Vivi who gave me a sympathetic smile.

"So you don't know where you're going or where you've been. That's sad." Vivi said. I looked around again and then screamed as a straw hatted grinning face was shoved near to my own. I fell back onto the sand with a slight thump. Luffy laughed.

"You're funny!" he cried. Nami glared at her captain.

"Luffy! Grow up for heavens sake!" she cried. I chuckled.

"No, it's okay. He just shocked me." I waved my hand at Nami signalling for the orange haired woman to drop it.

"He shocks everyone." a gruff voice said from beside me. I looked up and saw my absolute, most favourite character in all of the One Piece era…mainly cos' he was cute. He he.

Roronoa Zolo. He was looking down at me with a rather suspicious stare and then his eyes fell on the sword at my side and his eyes narrowed.

"You a sword fighter?" he asked and I just couldn't resist being a smart arse.

"No, it's an ornament to increase the size of my hip." I responded and then Zolo smiled.

"Fair enough." he said. I stood and dusted myself off.

"We have to keep moving." Sanji said and Luffy turned away, revealing me to the one guy in One Piece, I really didn't like. Sanji.

"Ah, such a gorgeous flower in the middle of a barren wasteland! What is your name my sweet?" Sanji suddenly cried, his hands under his chin and a heart beating where his eye should have been.

"Oh great." Nami muttered, resting a hand against her forehead. I backed up and ended up back to chest against Zolo. I stiffened and took a step forward. Zolo laughed.

"So it's not just me, everyone is afraid of the magic eyebrow!" he said. I gave a weak smile and then jumped out of the way as Sanji struck at Zolo with one of his long legs.

"Guys! Don't waste your energy!" Vivi cried. Zolo and Sanji ignored her and Nami ended up slamming both fists onto both their heads. They stopped after that, and I sweat dropped.

Oh lovely, another quirk of being inside an anime. I shook my head and closed my eyes, a little annoyed. The crew looked at me and then Nami announced that it was late and that they should starting setting up ready to go to sleep.

I sidled away and sat down on the sand, watching as the group I had watched on the TV for so long, run around like ants in an anthill. I sighed and laced my fingers together under my chin. My stomach gave a ferocious growl and I placed a hand over it, a little self conscious. I spied the little reindeer looking over at me. He glanced up at his comrades and then hurried over.

"Hi." he said. I smiled.

"Hello."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Stealthy. But, you can call me S." déjà vu much? Chopper sat down beside me.

"I'm Chopper." he said and I smiled. On TV he was cute but in real life, he was absolutely adorable! Like a fuzzy little teddy bear. "So, Nami said you don't remember anything about your past or where you were going or anything like that…is that true?" I nodded. "Wow. So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

That hit home and I frowned, and tears filled my eyes. I looked away and pulled my hat down over my eyes.

"I don't know." I sniffed. There was a crunch and my head snapped up to see Luffy grinning down at me.

"You can join my crew!" he said. I wiped my face and smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean…I don't really have any unique skills or anything." I replied. Luffy shrugged.

"Can you play a banjo? Or sing or something?" he asked. I brightened.

"I can sing." I said. Luffy tilted his head and grinned even wider if it was possible.

"Then you can be the ship's singer!" he yelled so loudly that the rest of the group looked over. "Hey guys! We have a singer!" and he ran over to them.

"Her voice probably sounds like that of an angel!" Sanji cried before going back to the food he was cooking over the stove. Chopper stood and placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"You're with us now, whether you like it or not." he said. I smiled. "Are you coming over?"

"No. I think I'll just sit here and gaze at the stars. They're so bright out here." I replied and lay back on the sand. The stars were bright and they sparkled amazingly in the sky. I heard Chopper's little steps fade and just stared at the sky. This certainly had been an interesting afternoon. Noises from the camp made me look up and then a hand grabbed my arm and dragged me…literally, through the sand. I was let go and I spat the sand out of my mouth as I sat up.

"LUFFY!" Nami's voice yelled and then Luffy's goofy laugh.

"Sorry about that." he said. I got up, scratching the sand from my eyes and rubbing at my face furiously. When I finally opened my eyes, I looked around and saw I had ended up between Zolo and Vivi. They both smiled at me and I shrank a little in my seat. Why had Luffy dragged me over here? Why did he want me near the group?

"Sing?" he asked. I winced. Oh, that's why.

"Luffy, you can't just demand her to-" Nami began but I cut her off.

"No, I'll sing but I have to think of a song first." I thought for a moment, trying to recall a song. "Hang on. I know a song I could sing." and then I remembered that I didn't know all their names…or I wasn't supposed to. "Umm, I need all your names though."

"Monkey DLuffy!" the captain cried.

"Nami." the orange haired woman reported.

"I don't want to be included in the song." Vivi asked politely and I nodded. It wasn't really nice, but she wasn't in the song I had in mind anyway.

"The great Usopp!" The long nose announced and I nodded at him.

"Chopper and I'm a doctor." he announcer pointing to his bag. I smiled. Still adorable!

"Mm, Zolo." Zolo said a little reluctantly.

"Sanji my gorgeous dove!" "Down Sanji." Nami said sarcastically. I nodded and then thought a moment, recalling the song in my head.(a/n, if you hate the opening wrap, skip past now please. Even I hate it.)

**Dreamin', don't give it up Luffy.**  
**Dreamin', don't give it up Zolo.  
Dreamin', don't give it up Nami!** **Dreamin', don't give it, give it up, give it up, give it up, give it no! Here's how the story goes, we find out, Bout' a treasure in the grand line there's no doubt,  
The pirate whose eye is on it, he'll sing "I'll be king of the pirates, I'm gonna be king!" Yi-yo, Yi-yo, yi-yooo, ho-ho** **His name is Luffy,** at this I glanced at the Captain who seemed thoroughly entranced by the song.  
**That's Monkey D ,  
Gonna be King of the pirates! He's made of rubber!  
How did that happen?  
Yo-ho-ho, he took a bite of gum gum.  
Yi-yo, Yiiii-yo.  
His name's Zolo, he's just like a samurai.  
And a L-A-D-Y Nami's not shy,  
Usopp's doin' that marksman thing Sanji's cookin,  
Chopper's doctoring!  
Yi-yo, yi-yo, yi-yo, ho ho.  
Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure!  
In the grand line,  
Yi-yo, yi-yo.  
Set sail for One Piece!**

The rest of the crew gave me blank stares as I finished and then Luffy cheered, setting the rest of the crew off clapping and congratulating me. Zolo watched me carefully and I turned to him.

"How did you know I was a samurai?" he asked, "And how did you know Luffy was rubber?" I stumbled for a second and shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"I, uh, well, I saw your swords and I just assumed…you know." I stuttered. Oh great, now I've really gotten myself into hot water now. "And when Luffy grabbed me, I noticed that his arm stretched when he grabbed me and I have heard of the gum gum fruit. And I mean, come on, everyone knows about One Piece. I spotted Usopp's slingshot lying next to him. Sanji was cooking so I assumed he was the cook and Chopper told me he was a doctor." I hurriedly explained, trying to sound off hand. Zolo nodded.

"You're observant, but how did you know Luffy wanted to be king of the pirates?" Zolo asked. I stiffened. Uh oh and then relaxed.

"Uh, when I was in the sand, I heard him yelling before I even saw him. He was yelling about becoming the King of the pirates." that was an all out lie, but Zolo nodded.

"Was I?" Luffy asked placing a finger on his chin in thought. I nodded and he shrugged. Zolo still watched me and I knew he was planning on watching me until I proved that I wasn't against them. After watching the crew avidly every afternoon after it had come out on TV, I knew practically what each of them was thinking.

Zolo thought I was some kind of spy and possibly an enemy. Nami yawned and stood up, stretching as she did so.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." she said and then looked over at Vivi, who also nodded and the two girls walked into the tent. I stayed in my spot and so did Zolo. Luffy grabbed onto Chopper, who screamed, and then wandered into his own tent mumbling about how Chopper was snugly and warm. Usopp followed and Sanji moved around, cleaning the plates and cups. Zolo was watching me out of the corner of his eye.

I sighed, got up and walked back to where I had been sitting before Luffy had dragged me over. The One Piece universe wasn't that cool now I was in it.  
**(Okay, now everyone hates me cos I included the rap. Please don't tell me that it's stupid, lame, unintelligent or anything because I already know. I have heard the original opening theme and I agree it is way better. But, i know the rap off by heart and it increases Zolo's suspicions which is exactly what I wanted to do.)**


	3. Blankets and trust

Chapter 3: Blankets and trust

I shivered and rolled over, wrapping the jacket around me as I did so. The sand was still warm from the sun and the heat was effectively staying under my body but I was still cold. I shivered again and pulled my hat down lower on my head. There was the crunch of sand and my eyes opened to see a black pants leg. I sat up with a start to see Sanji standing there.

"Sorry. You'll freeze and Nami asked me to ask you if you wanted to go into the tent with them. It will be warmer." he said squatting, his light blue robe pooling on the sand. I sighed.

"Thanks Sanji." I said and walked back with him to the tent. Zolo was still sitting there, staring into the fire. He glanced up, giving me a suspicious look and I stopped.

"Don't worry about sash boy. He's suspicious of anyone who knows anything about him." Sanji said laying a hand gently against my lower back. I straightened and raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly removed the hand. I walked back over to Zolo, squatted down and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not a spy. I did the song out of assumption, nothing more. I'm sorry if it threw you, but I promise I am not here to cause Luffy or the crew any grief." and then I made a split second decision. "If you want…I will give you my sword so you know I can't hurt anyone. Alright?" and with that, I untied the sword from around myself and let the black scabbard slide to the ground at Zolo's feet. Zolo looked up at me in disbelief before I walked away and went into the tent.

My night's sleep was off. Very off. Something weird was happening. I kept having weird dreams about things that had never happened to me in real life, but were happening like they were memories. It was so…strange is really the only way to describe it.

The next morning I awoke to find no one was in the tent and I sat straight up, forcing myself to stay calm. They wouldn't leave without me, would they? There was a rustle and then Sanji's face peeked in. I frowned.

"Yes?" I asked. He smiled.

"Breakfast is ready." he said. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I guess I was stuck here. Not like any of the crew would believe me if I told them where I had really come from. I sighed, got up and walked out into the already scalding heat of the desert, taking my breakfast from Sanji and looking around at everyone as I ate.

Luffy and Usopp were fighting over a piece of meat, Nami and Vivi were looking at a map, Sanji was hovering around the fire and Zolo was sitting by himself. I made it a point to avoid him after his suspicions of the night before. Chopper was lying on the sand, his tongue lolling out in the heat. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. I missed home.

"I wonder if they miss me too." I muttered.

"Who?" a voice asked. Luffy was sitting beside me.

"I thought you were fighting with Usopp?" I said surprised.

"I was. I ate the meat already." Luffy replied with a smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…" and I turned to look out at the sand again.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You said before that you wondered if someone missed you. Who?" he asked.

"Oh…no one. I was just thinking aloud." I replied and sighed, resting my chin on my drawn up knees.

"How do you do that?" the captain asked, squeezing his eyes shut like he was trying to expel the thoughts from his mind. I turned to him slowly.

"Never mind." I replied after a short pause. Luffy tilted his head and then shrugged.

"Come on! We have to pack up and leave otherwise it will be too hot to start!" Vivi called. Sanji, Zolo, Chopper, Luffy, Usopp and Nami all stood, ready to help when someone started something. I got up too, a little unsure of what to do. The tents were the first to be packed up and then the small objects were packed, like the food and water and such. Everyone was given a fair rationing of the bags to carry and we were off, hiking into the soft sands of the Alabasta desert.

**sooooo, what do you think so far?**


	4. The desert and giant chickens

**Dude, it's been such a long time since I have written anything on this story. But, i decided I had better get my stories on here done, because I feel so guilty about not updating. Plus, I know that other stories take a while to update, and I don't like leaving my readers on too much of a cliffhanger, unless of course it's a really good cliffie and then I just have to. XD Anyway, I have to say, that it might be a while before this story continues after this chappie, because as I said in Palace Guard, I have exams coming up and I need to study because I would like to leave school at the end of the year with at least a sound achievement. Oh god, I'm rambling. Sorry. Hit me over the head with a giant chicken if you like... and I'll shutup now. **

**Chapter 4: The desert and Giant chickens**

"It's so hot!" Luffy cried running a hand over his face. Vivi and Nami looked down at him from atop Eyelash.

"Deal with it." Nami replied. Luffy glared up at her.

"What do you care? You get to ride on a camel!" Luffy screeched before groaning and bowing his head towards the sand. I walked behind them, slightly detached from the group. I noticed that Nami and Vivi glanced at me every now and again.

Sanji too, although Sanji was a slightly freakier look. Almost like a wolf waiting for it's prey to make a wrong move and then pounce. Scary. I felt rather than heard someone walk up behind me.

"Hey." a soft voice said. I turned slightly to see Zolo walking beside me. I turned back to look at the sand again.

"Hey." I replied.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but, you just knew so much about us and we are wanted people so… but anyway, Luffy seems to trust you so, if captain trusts you, then so do I." he said. I blinked as I looked back up at him. Was he trying to apologise? Was he honestly trying to be nice to me? I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah. It's cool." and I brushed a hand through my hair, still not used to the colour.

"Ah, Nami, you requested me?" a voice called and I turned my head slightly to see Sanji walking beside the camel, eyes raised to Nami who was saying something I couldn't quite make out. It must have been a mixture of starvation and lack of water that made me do this but, when Luffy offered me something that looked reasonably like food, I accepted.

"WHAAAAA!" Luffy cried, running around like an idiot while he raved on about killing the all time nemesis at this point in time, Crocodile. Now, I would have laughed at the situation had I not been pretty much the same way. But, my condition was a little different. _I _was yelling about monkey's and giant chickens.

"Giant chickens are good for throwing!" I screamed as I ran after Luffy who had decided to climb the sand dune and run along the top of it. I fell over the side and tumbled down into the sand, still yelling even as I spit the sand from my mouth.

Luffy then paused, his eyes swirling in a circle. Classic anime look, especially for Luffy and once again, I would have laughed had I not had the same thing. Then Luffy looked at me. Uh oh.

"Crocodile!" Luffy yelled. I frowned.

"Giant chickens!" I returned.

"Crocodile!"

"Giant chickens!"

"CROCODILE!"

"GIANT CHICKENS!"

"Stop screaming like a pair of banshees!" Zolo's voice broke through our argument. I looked over, and I saw the weirdest thing. A giant, yellow chicken standing on the side of the dune. I smiled and began running towards him, holding my arms wide as Luffy did the same thing only, Luffy was aiming to punch and I was aiming to hug. Oh dear. Poor Zolo was caught in the middle, and as Luffy punched, he ducked and I got hit head on, knocking me back into the sand where I was knocked out instantly.

When later I awoke, it was to the sound of a squeaky voice calling out to me. Chopper, the little reindeer, was leaning over me. How? I was buried armpit deep in sand, my actual arms resting on the sand next to me.

"Thank heavens you came around. I need you to help me pull Zolo out of the sand, he's stuck deep." the reindeer explained. I looked down at myself and then back up at the cuddly guy.

"Uh, I'm not much better. But here's an idea, you have a devil fruit power right?" I asked, not wanting to sound to knowledgeable about anything to do with the crew in case they started to suspect again. Chopper nodded.

"Yeah, I can transform into-" and he slapped a small hoof to his head before transforming into his big monster form, which let me tell you is rather frightening the first time you see it in real life…anime life. You know what I mean.

He gently took me by the arms and pulled me easily out of the sand, releasing my body from the harsh substance. I began dusting myself off, sand in places I didn't even want to think about.

"Right. Now let's get Zolo out." I said before looking around. There, a small patch of green in a sea of yellow. Luffy was beside him, obviously unconscious, his fist still raised. Zolo was out cold as well, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Quite frankly, I was a little worried he was dead, until I noticed the snore he gave. Chopper smiled and pulled a small phial of some purple stuff out of his pocket.

"This will wake him up." he assured me as he waved the smoke under the swordsman's nose and then pulled him up out of the sand. Chopper waved the smoke again and Zolo gave a loud cough before blinking and looking around. His eyes came to rest on me and I turned away, ashamed of my inexcusable behaviour.

"I'm… sorry." I muttered. Zolo laughed.

"What for? It's not your fault." he replied before crawling over to his captain and pulling him out of the sand.

"But I shouldn't have eaten the … whatever it was he gave me." I cried as I followed, big Chopper at my side.

"Luffy does these things, and you'll learn from them. He's just a bit stupid." Chopper assured me. I bowed my head.

"Crocodile!" Luffy shouted, having woken up again. Zolo whacked him over the head, causing the boy's head to bounce like a rubber ball.

"Get over it!" the swordsman shouted at him. Luffy looked around as he put a hand to his head.

"Where are we?" he asked. Chopper and Zolo leaned in close, yelling into Luffy's face.

"Lost! Because of you!" they yelled. I winced and turned away, looking out at the sand. It was partially my fault, I mean, I didn't help matters by following the wacky captain. Chopper and Zolo walked past and I looked up.

"Come on S." Zolo called over his shoulder. I looked back at Luffy, who was still looking rather dazed.

"Captain?" I asked and he turned and smiled at me before running forward. I watched them for a minute before following as well, a little unwilling to be left behind. Okay, so I was a lot unwilling, so sue me. Who would want to be left in the desert alone anyway?

**Soo, morale of the story is, don't accept food from Luffy, especially when you are in the desert, and are surrounded by wacky cactus. And if you do eat a wacky cactus, why not come and write a review (hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink) ah forget it...**


	5. Markings

**Well, this story is going places, namely Alabasta but anyway. Special thanks to all my reviewers so far. It's nice to know people care: 3 **

**Zolo: **-glares- that was lame.

**Me: **Shut up, you have no say.

**Stealthy: **Dude, just get on with the story. She don't own One Piece!

**Chapter 5: Markings**

I was so hot. It was like I was practically melting and my mouth was as dry as the sand itself. The sun was high in the sky and Chopper and Zolo walked in front of me, seemingly unfazed by any of it. Luffy, on the other hand, was groaning with each step, his tongue lolling from his mouth like a bizarre dog. Oh god was it hot!

"Chopper, can you smell anything? Anything at all?" Zolo asked form in front of me. I looked up, tilting my hat back slightly so I could see him properly. He glanced over his shoulder at me and then looked back at Chopper again.

"No. Nothing." Chopper replied. I sighed and felt like collapsing when the two paused and I walked headlong into Zolo's back and fell into the sand. Sitting up, I straightened my hat and looked up at Zolo, who had a weird smirk on his face.

"Gotta watch where you're going." he commented. I gave him a glare and he chuckled before raising his eyes to look at Luffy who was lagging way behind. So we waited. Finally Luffy caught up enough so we could move on, and I got up, brushing sand out of my hair and once again noting the strange colour of it. In the real world I had had brown hair. Hang on, if the colour of my hair had changed, did that mean my eyes had changed as well? That concept had never occurred to me before.

"Ah, Chopper, could I ask you a question?" I asked timidly. I still really wasn't used to talking to anime characters. The big reindeer looked around, his man-beast form kind of scaring me a little.

"Sure." he replied. Zolo turned his head a little, listening interestedly.

"Ah, this is going to sound like a weird question, but, what colour are my eyes?" I asked. Zolo sweat dropped and turned completely to look at me.

"You don't know what colour your eyes are?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't remember anything before the desert." I replied. Zolo narrowed his eyes and then stopped to look into my eyes. I couldn't help it. I had to blush, he was just so damn close.

"They're… odd." he said tilting his head to one side.

"You think my eyes are odd?" I asked softly. He tensed and shook his head.

"No. Just the colour. They're like, aqua I think." Zolo said. I thought a moment. Well, my eyes used to be blue, so, they hadn't really changed that much. That was good. I looked up and noticed Zolo was still watching me.

"Here." he said and held out my sword. I looked at him for a minute and then slowly took it.

"Thankyou. But, I… I don't how to use it." I muttered. He looked at me and then turned to Chopper who shrugged. Luffy caught up then and then he brightened. I looked at him. He seemed to be looking past us. Zolo stiffened.

"No… not that." he said holding out his hands. Luffy stretched his arms straight past. Chopper, Zolo and I all turned a weird shade of blue and then were flung forward as Luffy performed his gum-gum rocket towards a small piece of shade under a large rock. I screamed and then blacked out.

The next thing I heard was Luffy laughing. I opened my eyes and found I was lying in the sand near Luffy's feet. I coughed and looked up to see Zolo slide off of the rock. He hit the ground with a thud and I winced.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up, spitting sand from his mouth.

"I'm used to it." and he got up. Luffy looked around.

"Chopper!" he called. "Chopppeeeeer!"

"He's over there." Zolo said as he brushed himself off and pointed out to the sand stretching past the little bit of shade we were in. Poor Chopper was lying face down in the sand, his legs stuck up in the air. I squeaked.

"Is _he_ alright?" I asked. Zolo shrugged.

"He's pretty hardy. He should be okay." and he sat down on a large rock. There was a crunch and then Zolo disappeared, the rock crumbling under him. I screamed and ran to the edge.

"He shouldn'ta sat there." Luffy commented as he looked down past me.

"Thanks!" Zolo shouted back. Next thing I know, Luffy's got an arm around my waist and we're swinging down into the pit Zolo just fell in. I stood there stunned, and slightly freaked by how quickly we had got down here.

"What are you doing down here?" Zolo asked Luffy as the captain walked over. I looked up and then looked around. The place was huge. Like an underground cavern. Strange markings seemed to stick out on the walls and I found myself mesmerized by them.

Something was odd. It seemed to me like I had seen them before. I walked over to one of the walls and brushed a hand across the surface, dust making me cough as I gazed at the markings.

"It's hotter down here than outside!" Luffy cried. I turned slightly.

"There's no fresh air down here." I explained. Zolo nodded in agreement. I turned back to the wall. A trickle of sand came down on my hat and I looked up.

"Uh oh." I muttered as Chopper began falling through above me. Apparently the sand had decided it had had enough of hanging onto the big reindeer. I shrieked and jumped out of the way as Chopper came down and hit the ground with a thud.

"Are you okay?" I panicked grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the sand. Man, I was really starting to care a lot about these guys. Chopper seemed to be getting the worst of it so far though.

"It's so quiet." Chopper said as he got up rubbing his neck. I nodded.

"Why don't you sing again Stealthy?" Luffy asked. I stiffened.

"Down here?" I replied. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah. It'd echo and sound really cool."

"Leave her alone Luffy." Zolo muttered as he turned to look at the walls as well. I sighed.

"The captain ordered it." I said. I thought for a moment. I couldn't think of a song! At least, not a good one. Then I remembered the movie I had been watching before One Piece had come on. Moulin Rouge. One particular song stuck in my head, and it had been sung by Ewan Mcgregor.

"Okay, I have one." I said and was about to sing when Luffy interrupted.

"Does this one have a name?"

"Why?" Zolo asked, settling himself on the floor and looking up at the captain. Luffy shrugged.

"So next time I want to hear it, I can just ask the name." he replied matter of fact.

"You can't just order her to sing anytime you want." Zolo snapped. Luffy pouted.

"It's ok. I like singing." I interrupted, sensing that an argument was sure to come up soon. The two men looked at me. "Luffy, the song's name is Your Song. Ok?"

"Cool. I'll remember that." Luffy muttered before sitting down beside the swordsman. Chopper leaned against the wall and watched as well. This was a bit unnerving so I shut my eyes and thought of the tune.

_My gift is my soul…_

_And this one's for you_

_**And you can tell everybody…**_

**_That this is your song_…**

_**It may be quite simple but it's a start…**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, **_

_**That I put down in words…**_

_**How wonderful life is, **_

_**Now you're in the world. **_

_Sat on the roof,_

_And I kicked off to mars…_

_Well some of these first things well they've_

_Got me quite crossed…_

_But the sun's been kind…_

_While I wrote this song,_

_It's for people like you that,_

_Keep it turned on._

_So excuse me forgetting,_

_Bout these things I do, _

_You see I've forgotten if the green or the blue,_

_Well the thing is,_

_That I do love you,_

_Yours are the sweetest stars, _

_I've ever seen!_

_**And you can tell everybody,**_

_**This is your song,**_

_**It may be quite simple but it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is,**_

_**Now you're in the world.**_

_**I hope you don't mind, Hope you don't mind,**_

_**That I put down in words…**_

_**How wonderful life is…**_

_**Now you're in the world!**_

And I finished, breathing heavily and then I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't in the cavern anymore. It was weird but it looked like I was standing in moonlight under the stars.

"S!" a voice called. "S! Come on!" and the picture faded, leaving me back in the hot cavern, my head pillowed on someone's lap and my chest heaving as though I had run a mile. My eyes snapped open and I sat up.

"Where?" and I panicked for a minute before I remembered where I was. I turned to see Luffy standing over me and Chopper rifling through his little medicine bag. So that meant that I had been leaning on… and I turned and saw Zolo watching me. I squeaked and jumped up, putting a hand to my head to find my hat was gone.

"Eek, where's my hat?" I asked, still panicking. I felt really scared for some reason. Being in that place when I had opened my eyes had really freaked me out.

"Here." Luffy said and handed it over. "What happened?" he asked. I paused, catching my breath.

"I-I don't know." and then the strange markings on the walls seemed to glow for a second and I winced. "Can we get out of here. I'm starting to get really scared." I said anxiously. Zolo got up from the floor, brushing the dust from his knees. He looked a little put out about something.

"Sure." Luffy replied before looking up. He threw one of his fists up, and smashed it into the side of the hole. I jumped back as a ton of dirt and sand fell from the roof.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Zolo muttered, putting a hand to his cheek. Luffy seemingly ignored him as he sent his fist up again. Once more, a heap of sand fell onto the boy.

"You're gonna hurt yourself." I squeaked. Luffy ignored me as well and growled.

"Gum-gum rapid fire!" he cried and then (A/n sorry about the dub names but they're the only ones I know.) it looked like he had a million fists, all of them pounding into the roof. It was

really quite amazing, until the roof broke and heaps of slabs of stone began falling. Zolo grabbed me and pulled me away. There was a crunching and then silence as the dust settled.

"You could have killed us!" Zolo yelled as he stepped out from our hiding place. Luffy grinned and put his fingers up in a peace symbol, happy with his triumph.

"Now. Let's get out of here." he said before walking over to a tall pillar that had had the top broken off ages ago. "Chopper, I can't carry you big. Mini size please." Luffy asked as he wound his arm about ten times around the pillar.

"What's he going to do?" I asked Zolo. The swordsman groaned in frustration.

"Just make sure you hold on." he replied before walking over and grabbing a hold of Luffy's shoulder and waist. Chopper grabbed onto Luffy's other side.

"On my back S." Luffy called, his voice a little strained under the effort of holding onto the pillar. I hurried over and put my arms around his neck, still wondering what was going to happen. It was then he let his arm swing us up and around.

"Gum gum spring!" he yelled and suddenly we were soaring through the air. I looked back and saw the hole disappearing at an alarming speed. I looked down and noticed how high we were. Chopper yelled beside me as we began to descend. Oh dear. Not again. And then we hit, the ground slamming into us like a bat. Luffy skidded a few more feet and then stopped, laughing as he dusted himself off. I groaned, having managed to at least stay conscious this time.

"Why did I agree to join this crew?" I muttered.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Zolo said beside me.

"Ditto." Chopper mumbled from under the sand. I laughed and pulled the little reindeer out of the sand. Zolo groaned and rubbed his neck as he got up as well.

"This day just keeps getting better." he mumbled before walking after Luffy. Chopper grew into his big form and followed as well. I hung back, turning to look back at the sand again. That cavern. What had happened down there?

"S!" Luffy called. "Chopper's picked up Nami's scent!" and he began running. I turned back, pushing the thoughts of the cavern to the back of my mind. I could worry about that when we stopped to camp that night. I ran after them, hurrying to catch up.

When we found Nami, Chopper, Zolo and I, were about ready to faint. Luffy had kept running, Chopper occasionally correcting the direction as we ran.

"Why did we run?" I puffed, hands on my knees as I tried to regain my breath.

"Because as soon as the sun goes down, Luffy turns into megaman." Zolo replied grumpily, puffing as well.

"Hey! Guys!" A voice called. All four of us looked up and we saw Usopp waving from beside the camel, Vivi was waving as well, Nami didn't look like she really care, and Sanji was floating around, trying to get Nami and Vivi to pay attention to him again. I smiled.

Finally, we could rest. We slid down the side of the dune to rejoin the group and began to set up camp before it got too dark to do anything. The fire was roaring, and the night was freezing when Nami pointed out something I hadn't noticed before.

"Hey S, where'd you get that necklace? It's really cool." Nami said to me. I looked down and there was a gold chain I hadn't noticed before. I pulled off of my neck and looked at it closely.

A strange marking was on the pendant. I was like a musical note, but with a snake curled around it. I peered at it for a while, and then the group announced it was time for sleep, and I put the pendant back around my neck. Something weird was happening, and I had to figure out what.

**-sighs- well, there ya go. More plot bunnies for you all to feast your little brains on. And more are coming in the next chapter. XD**


	6. I am scared

**The italics are the song, not the chorus. The bold is chorus. **

**Chapter 6: I am scared**

Morning came quickly, as it tended to do in the desert, and we left early. Vivi said we had to hurry because she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, and so we did. I was silent that morning, having had very little sleep again because of the dreams that seemed to haunt and plague me. This time though, they had actually made a little sense.

The setting had been the open sea, and all I could see was a barefooted figure floating on the top of the rippling water, her hair fanning out around her. Or his. I couldn't tell because the figure was so dark. But the voice had to mean it was a girl, by the way she was singing so softly and sweetly. The song had stuck in my head as well. A slow, melodic tune it had and a few times I found myself humming it as I walked.

_Across the sea,_

_Pirates come for miles,_

_Seeing nothing but gold,_

_Silver, and jewels. _

_The water shines,_

_The moon dies,_

_The sun fades as blood makes the sky dark and red. _

"What are you singing?" a voice asked. I turned and saw Vivi beside me. She had opted to walk today which meant Nami was alone on the camel. I smiled.

"I don't know. It came to me in a dream." I replied. Vivi tilted her head.

"Sounds like a nice song." she said. I smiled. I didn't know what else to say, but the song wasn't nice. It was violent, and reeked of something evil, but, I wasn't going to tell Vivi that.

"Hungry." Luffy groaned. I turned to look at him and came face to face with Zolo instead. I blushed and turned back to the sand, feeling his dark eyes watching me.

"Do you want to learn?" he asked as he suddenly appeared beside me. Damn he could move quick. I paused before turning to look at him.

"What?" I replied, thoroughly lost.

"Do you want to learn how to fight with your sword?" he asked again as though it seemed obvious.

"Leave the poor girl alone." Sanji muttered from behind us. I turned and suddenly the air around Sanji became all butterflies and rainbows.

"Ah, she looks at me." he cried. I frowned and sighed before turning back to the sand ahead again.

"I guess." I replied to Zolo's question. He smiled.

"Good. What use is a sword if you don't know how to use it eh?" he said and nudge my shoulder. I smiled.

"Exactly." I replied. Then there was silence.

"Hungry!" Luffy cried again.

"Oh shut up." Nami said from the camel. I laughed.

"Hey, it's one of those cactus things!" Luffy cried. Zolo, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and I all grabbed onto various arms and legs of the captain as Luffy tried to eat the cactus.

"You're not eating another wacky cactus!" Zolo yelled. Luffy groaned.

"But they taste good!" he responded, his mouth open as he tried to reach for the plant. Damn, all five of us hanging onto him and he was still moving towards it.

"Luffy! You can have this chicken leg!" Nami suddenly called. How she had managed to get a chicken leg was beyond any of us, but, at least Luffy dived for it instead of the cactus which Zolo promptly cut into a million pieces and then buried beneath the sand. And so, we began moving again. Once again that damn song found it's way into my head and I tried to think of another song to get it out, any other song.

"Are you okay?" Usopp asked. I looked around and nodded, finally managing to get the blasted song out of my head.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked. Usopp shrugged.

"You just looked like something was bothering you." he replied. I shrugged.

"Yeah. Just thinking about ho- I mean, my memories. Why I don't have them I mean." I responded, realising that I was going to say something which could condemn me to leaving the straw hats.

"Oh. Yeah that is kind of strange." Usopp said with a nod. Nami turned on the camel. Did these people have nothing better to do than talk to me?

"Is there anything you can remember?" she asked a little concerned. I shook my head.

"Nothing." this lying thing was getting difficult.

"Usopp the great hypnotist and therapist will help you!" Usopp cried. Sanji whacked him over the back of the head.

"All you'd do is torment poor Miss Stealthy." he snapped, big toothed and white eyed. Usopp frowned miserably.

"It's not nice to hit other people for only trying to help." I said. Sanji turned to me as Zolo laughed.

"She has a point." Zolo agreed.

"Shutup Marimo!" Sanji yelled. I frowned.

"It's not nice to insult others either." I couldn't resist. It was too much fun bossing Sanji around. Now I now how Nami feels when she does it. Sanji smiled and bowed.

"Of course, I am sorry S." he apologised. I waved my hand, dismissing it.

"It's alright." I said and then winked at Zolo, who chuckled.

"About time someone told that bastard off." he muttered. I smiled.

"I agree." I replied. Oops. That arose suspicion.

"What do you mean? You only met him yesterday." Zolo said slowly. I stiffened.

"Yeah, but, that short time of knowing him, I mean, it's enough to drive anyone nuts. Don't you think?" I asked rubbing the back of my head nervously. Zolo watched me for a moment and then shrugged.

"I guess." he answered. I inwardly sighed. We stopped at a large rock formation, Luffy hanging off of Sanji's arm, trying to get some food and when he did, eating it so fast that it couldn't have been healthy. Then again, all the time I had been watching them on TV, he had never gotten sick or anything so, I guess in the One Piece world you don't get tummy aches.

Well, that's a good thing. For Luffy anyway. I was eating and thinking when Zolo came and sat beside me, crossing his legs and leaning back against the rock wall.

"Do you wanna start tonight?" he asked. I stiffened.

"Start what?" I replied. What had I forgotten? Was it important? Zolo shook his head.

"You really have a bad memory huh? Your sword training. Remember?" said.

"Oh. Sorry. Yeah, sure. Whenever you want to start." I responded. Zolo sighed.

"You know, you can say no." he muttered looking over at Luffy who was playing some sort of chasing game with Chopper.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked as I wiped my hands on a scrap piece of cloth and then cleaned my plate. Zolo turned back to look at me.

"Because every time Luffy asks you to sing, you do. Sure Luffy's captain, but if you don't feel like doing something, Luffy will understand." I looked at him.

"I like singing though." I replied. Zolo tilted his head and gazed at me with narrowed eyes.

"Then why did you faint?" he asked. I paused. Why did I faint? I shrugged.

"The heat I guess." I replied before getting up and walking back to Sanji and handing him the clean plate.

"You don't have to worry about cleaning the plates." the cook said taking it from me and placing the plate in it's appropriate bag.

"It's ok. Less work for you." I replied sticking my hands in my pockets. I was even beginning to sort of like Sanji. Loveable characters on screen and in real life.

"Viviiiiiii." Luffy whined. The princess turned and I watched interestedly, wondering what Luffy could want. "Can we stay here tonight?" he asked. Vivi paused and then nodded.

"That's actually not a bad idea because there aren't anymore rock formations from here on and if we camp in the middle of the desert, then something bad will probably happen." she said. Luffy started dancing around, waving his arms in the air happily. I smiled. I yawned. Being in the sun was tiring. Sitting down by the wall, and wriggling a little bit to settle my jacket around me, I drifted off to sleep.

"S! Wake up! Come on!" déjà vu. I opened my eyes, and found that I was screaming and just couldn't stop. I put my hands over my mouth, but the sound just wouldn't cease. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and finally, the noise stopped. I shivered, not even remembering why I was screaming. As I slowly began to calm down, I realised why.

I was remembering my past. Not my real life, or had my real life been fake, because my One Piece past seemed way more real. The arms rocked me gently back and forth and I relaxed enough to let them just hold me.

"What happened?" a voice asked above me. Luffy's voice.

"I don't know." that voice was closer. Zolo's voice. He was the one holding me.

"Is she alright?" that was Nami.

"She looks ill." Chopper's voice.

"The great Usopp shall cure her!" no doubt who that was.

"Shut up you idiot." and Sanji.

"Look at me Stealthy." Chopper asked. I raised my head slowly, trying to focus on that fuzzy face, but it was almost impossible, and sleep was beckoning me. "Focus on my hand." the little doctor instructed. I sighed and did as I was asked, my eyes finally focusing on the little hoof that was held in front of my face.

"She's alright. Just shocked." Chopper finally said. Leaning against Zolo like this was warm, and nice and I couldn't bring myself to move or talk, so I let myself drift into a dreamless sleep.

The next time I awoke, it was dark and I was still in the arms of the swordsman. Zolo was fast asleep, leaning against the wall and I needed to move. My legs were falling asleep from being in a cramped position. I hadn't had anymore dreams, and for that I was thankful but the fact that I was remembering things that seemed to have happened to me, but were not actually _what _happened to me.

Strange and very hard to explain. What I am trying to say I guess is that the things I was remembering, didn't happen to my real life side. They had happened to Stealthy, the person I had created. But the memories were more real than the memories of my real life, and that's what made it weird. I managed to get out of Zolo's grip, but as soon as I had done so, he opened his eyes.

"Sorry." I said. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"No problem." he replied yawning widely. I looked around and found a piece of wood to put on the fire. "So, what was the dream about?" he asked. I paused and looked down at the ground before drawing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my knees, I sighed.

"I'm remembering things." I replied softly, gazing at the hypnotic flickering of the fire. Small bugs and things began crawling out of the wood, scurrying away from the heat. I sighed again. I wanted to tell someone what was wrong. Why it was scaring me so much.

"Can I tell you?" I asked softly, making up my mind then and there. I would tell him the memory, but I still wasn't game enough to tell him the total truth.

"Sure." he replied leaning forward so he was beside me again. I smiled. He was so nice. Of course, I had only ever seen what he looked like and how he acted on TV and hadn't been interested in knowing his personality. Except of course the funny comments he was so good at.

"I… I don't know how to explain it." and I tilted my head at the fire, trying to find the words to explain what had happened in the dream.

"You don't have to tell me." he said. I shook my head.

"I have to tell someone. Well, what happened was… I killed someone." I muttered.

"Hey. I've killed heaps of people." Zolo said, trying to reassure me. I shook my head.

"I don't know why though. I don't know the reason for killing him. I… I feel like I shouldn't have killed him. I feel like, I failed someone." and I sighed, annoyed at my own weird mind. A hand nudged my shoulder.

"Come on." Zolo said getting up. I looked up.

"What?"

"I'm going to teach you how to use your sword, like I said I would." he responded putting his hands on his hips. He looked so commanding that there really seemed to be no other choice than get up and learn. So I did. I pulled out my sword and the first thing the swordsman taught me was how to hold it. He placed my hands in the appropriate spots on the hilt of the blade.

"Right. You've got it." he said finally after much rearranging and hand swapping. I smiled, glad to have finally got it right. "Now, basic cuts." he said. I gulped as he took the sword and showed me a few basic moves, which didn't look basic at all. Amazingly though, I was able to recreate them.

"Hnh, I'd swear you've done this before." he commented and I was glad for the shade that covered my face so he couldn't see the blush that settled on my cheeks. A soft orange glow began appearing on the horizon and I realised how hungry I was. Oh well, breakfast was only a few hours away.

We practiced the basic moves for a while, Zolo helping me with how I stood and everything. All in all, I think tonight, was the best night I have ever had.

**I may update this again next week, I may not. I have exams next week, and my brain is in permanent stress overload at the moment, so, if I don't update, I am sorry. Please don't hurt me! **

**-starts running- **


	7. Yuba

**Well, this chapter sort of skips a lot, because I want to get the main part under way. Also, it's filled with drama -does an overexagerated sigh and puts her hand on her forehead-**

**Disclaimer: Me no no own One Piece, Kasey Chambers, Or her song "A little bit lonesome" Nor do I own any other songs in this story, except the pirate one in the last chapter. Yeah, I'm gonna shut up now.**

**Stealthy: **Good Idea

**Me: **No one loves me -cries in the corner-

**Chapter 7: Yuba**

We travelled all the next day as well, and I was dead tired, mainly from Zolo's and my little stint that night, but hey, it was fun. The moon shone down on us and it was freezing.

"Over there!" Vivi called pointing towards the horizon. The rest of the crew brightened, picking up the pace a little as Nami urged Eyelash to go faster. What we saw, wasn't what we expected. It was desolate and quiet.

A ghost town.

Is this what we had been travelling all that way for? Vivi hopped down from the camel and looked around, the moonlight hitting her face and illuminating the obvious shock the woman was feeling. I pulled my hat off my head, and placed it over my heart. People had died here. There was a soft sound and I looked over to see a short flash of sand go over the small dune.

"Hey Vivi." I said and the princess turned toward me. I pointed towards where another bit of sand flew past the dune again. Vivi hurried past and the crew and I followed, not sure what we were going to find. An old man, that's what we found. Shovelling dirt from a hole. He was old and withered and it made my heart go out to him.

I waited with the others as Vivi talked to him. I could tell it was a sad conversation, and I closed my eyes, willing for something good to happen. It didn't. The old man turned out to be called Tutu. He was a really nice guy too. He found us a house to stay in and warm blankets and beds. All of it was left behind along with him. He insisted that he was going to find water in that hole he had been digging.

I sat on the edge of my bed that night, as the others talked of what they thought was going to happen. I was also thinking, but not talking. How could he keep going? After all that had seemingly happened to him, he just kept digging. The next thing I knew, a pillow hit me and the room went silent. I looked around and saw Sanji standing there, seemingly shocked.

"Sorry S." he apologised in a stricken voice. I picked up the pillow and looked at it, before looking back at him.

"Nah, it's okay." I said and then threw the pillow straight at his head. It hit him dead on and the pillow fight raged on. I hit Zolo repeatedly, and he hit Usopp who accidentally mistook Chopper for a pillow and threw him at Sanji.

Of course then Usopp ran around the room screaming of a monster because Chopper went into his man beast form and tried to throttle the marksman. It went on until late that night when battered, tired and worn we all went to sleep. The one thing I noticed though, before I fell asleep, was that Luffy wasn't there.

The next morning dawned a little earlier than I would have liked, and it was decided that we were to move out as soon as we were packed again. The rebels we had been searching for weren't there and so we were to head back to Alubarna, the place where the crew had started.

It was sad goodbye for Vivi as she knew Tutu so well, and I felt a little isolated from everyone else. I turned away, and watched the sand, wondering what was going to happen next. The crew began to move and we walked in the sand. I didn't ask what was going on. It was none of my business. I didn't belong here, I didn't belong with the group. I looked up to see Luffy sit by a tree and then start talking.

I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Sanji looked angry and then Vivi was tackling Luffy! Wow, the princess could really move. I sighed and walked up. I crossed my arms and watched patiently. Vivi yelled at Luffy, but Luffy replied in a soft voice. They were arguing about which way they wanted to go, and which was better for Vivi's people.

I stayed silent.

After a while it was decided that we were to go to Rainbase. So we did. Once again it was a hot day, and we were picking up the pace, trying to get to the town as quickly as we could.

"Are you okay S?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw Luffy watching me. I nodded.

"I'm okay." I replied softly. What was wrong with me? I was so dreary. So asleep.

"Can I have a look at your pendant?" Nami suddenly asked. I nodded and took it off, handing it up to her where she sat on the camel. Nami inspected it for a few minutes, and then handed it back.

"It looks like an ancient artefact." she said. I tilted my head as I looked at it. Maybe it was the sun, or the heat, or tiredness but when I looked at the pendant, the snake seemed to be moving. It was freaky! Suddenly the snake lashed out like it was going to bite me. I squealed in shock and dropped the pendant in the sand, where it lay still.

"What's wrong?" Zolo asked. I ignored him as I bent down and gingerly picked the pendant up by the chain and then using the sash from my hat, I wrapped it up and tucked it into a pocket. I didn't care if it was my imagination, or real, but that freaked me out and I wasn't really prepared to have it around my neck.

"Nothing." I replied finally and kept walking. Something wacked was going on, and I didn't want it to happen. Problem was, I was the wacked thing.

"Umm, Stealthy? I don't mean to sound rude." Luffy began.

"Luffy's being polite? The world's gonna end!" Usopp screeched, running in a circle like an idiot.

"Oh shutup!" Zolo yelled and hit him over the head with the butt of his sword. I chuckled.

"What's up Luffy?" I replied, feeling a little happier now that the pendant was away.

"Well, I know I ask a lot, but, could you sing please?" he asked, with his biggest smile. I snickered.

"Alright. What kind of song would you like?" I asked. Luffy paused. I hadn't asked this before.

"Umm, what kinds are there?" he replied.

"Fast, soft, slow, short, funny, whatever." I explained, still walking. Luffy thought again.

"Um, I don't know. Ask Zolo what he wants."

"It's your song you twit." Zolo replied. Luffy pouted.

"Alright, what song do you want Zolo?" I asked. Zolo sighed.

"I don't care." he replied a little nastily. I sighed. Zolo is such a grump. I thought for a moment.

"Ok. Kasey Chambers, A little bit lonesome." I said and then paused for a moment to think of the tune and to hope that I wouldn't pass out like I had last time.

_**I'm a little bit lonesome, **_

_**I'm a little bit blue, **_

_**I can't stop cryin', **_

_**Since I lost you, **_

_**There's a pain in my heart,**_

_**Like a lightning bolt, **_

_**I'm a little bit lonesome, **_

_**It's all your fault.**_

_Well, every time I wake up,_

_I got you rollin' in my head,_

_Well your eyes are lookin' at me, _

_But they're seeing her instead,_

_I got big fat broken heart with a pain,_

_Sharper than a steel blade knife,_

_Well, thanks to you, _

_These lonesome blues are the best things in my life._

_**Well, I'm a little bit lonesome,**_

_**I'm a little bit blue,**_

_**I can't stop cryin',**_

_**Since I lost you,**_

_**There's a pain in my heart,**_

_**Like a lightning bolt, **_

_**I'm a little bit lonesome, **_

_**It's all your fault.**_

_Well, the last time that I saw you,_

_She had hold of your hand, _

_You waved across the street at me, _

_But I turned away and ran._

_When I got home, _

_I got a honky tonk song, _

_And played it till' my eyes went red_

_Well, I grabbed a glass, _

_I said kiss my ass,_

_I'm gonna drink you outta my head._

_**Well, I'm a little bit lonesome, **_

_**I'm a little bit blue, **_

_**I can't stop cryin',**_

_**Since I lost you,**_

_**There's a pain in my heart,**_

_**Like a lightning bolt,**_

_**I'm a little bit lonesome,**_

_**It's all your fault. **_

_**I'm a little bit lonesome! **_

_**It's all your fault…**_

And I finished. I hadn't passed out, I was still in the sand. I sighed. Luffy was looking at me.

"I don't get it." he said. I snorted.

"Okay, how about this one."

_99 bottles of beer on the wall, _

_99 bottles of beer, _

_Knock one down, _

_Pass it around,_

_98 bottles of beer on the wall. _

"Cool!" Luffy crowed and then started singing the song. It was alright, the first 20 times he did it.

I put my hands over my ears.

"I regret ever teaching him that song." I said to Zolo who also had his hands over his ears.

"Yeah, so do I." he replied.

So, we walked, and walked, until we came to Rainbase. It was a beautiful city. And the pyramid in the centre was just superb. The Rain dinners restaurant it was called, and I wanted to go there instantly. But we couldn't.

We did get there eventually though. Unfortunately, that then meant we were stuck in a cage as well. And so, here we were. Zolo was fast asleep against the wall, Usopp was going crazy, the weird Chaser, smoker dude was sitting on the bench thing, Nami was yelling at Usopp to shut up and Luffy was trying to push his way through the bars. Outside, Vivi was tied to a chair, with Crocodile talking to her.

I was watching them. Crocodile seemed even worse in person. Luffy collapsed to the floor beside me, breathing heavily.

"Let go of the bars Luffy." Zolo muttered. Okay, so he wasn't asleep. Luffy did as he was told.

"Let me out!" Luffy yelled. He was angrier than I had ever seen him. I frowned. We had rights you know. He couldn't stick us in a cage like some animals.

"Oi!" I yelled, strangely feeling more brave and smarter than I usually did. Crocodile paused. "Let us out of here or I swear I'll set my giant chicken on you!" I cried. Ok, well, maybe not that smart. Crocodile laughed. Bastard.

"Just shut up and sit tight little girl." he responded. Okay, that did it. Any name calling I could tolerate. Sticks and stones and all that jazz, but no one, and I mean no one, calls me a little girl!

"Hey scar face, if you want a real fight, why don't you let us out of this damn cage and fight us fairly, or are you to chicken?" I yelled, angry. Luffy, Zolo, Nami, Usopp and even ugly in the back ground paused to look at me. Crocodile walked over to the cage and leaned in close, that stupid smile on his face.

"Chicken? No. Smarter than you? Yes." he replied and then walked away again. Well, then the bastard went and tormented Vivi, which only heightened Luffy and my anger levels, and then he dropped the key… into a crocodile pit! I mean, come on!

What kind of a sadistic creepo do you have to be to do that? Water began to flood into the room and not to mention the crocodiles now had an entrance into the room and were lining up like cars in the Macdonald's drive thru. Guess who was the fast food?

Then something happened that not even I expected. Sanji. He had come up with the best plan and Luffy nearly blew it when he realised who was on the phone. I grabbed him and put my hand over his mouth, determined to shut him up. Then Crocodile left, and we were left alone.

Vivi announced she was going to find Sanji, then she had a fight with a crocodile and then left. We were counting on her. Usopp was running back and forwards in the cage and I couldn't resist just putting my foot out and tripping him up. Usopp went flying straight into the wall and I smiled.

Poor Usopp. He didn't deserve that, but I just couldn't resist. Oh, by the way, did I forget to mention something else has started happening to me? I am starting to forget my old life. I mean my real world life. I can't remember my Mum, or my grandparents.

All I can remember now is their voices and the day I was taken from my living room and stuck in a world where Luffy stretching like rubber was real and wielding three swords was normal.

Or, a sword at all. I sighed.

Now was not the time to break down. I had been holding up so well! But, this was all to much and my lip trembled. I wanted to let it all out, I wanted to tell everyone why I was here and what had happened. But the risk of them rejecting me was too great. I couldn't take rejection. I pulled my hat low over my face. Unfortunately for me, Luffy usually did this when _he_ was crying and therefore Zolo picked up on the movement instantly.

I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull and I wanted to turn around and yell at him to stop it, that I wasn't a weakling who cried for no apparent reason! I wasn't! Before I knew what I was doing, I slammed a fist into the wall. The pain was incredible but I gritted my teeth. The cage went silent.

"That wasn't very smart now was it?" a voice asked. I turned to face the smoking man.

"Back off, I don't need you telling me what's smart or not." I snapped. Chaser smiled. I growled and then looked over. Usopp was holding Luffy up. The water was up to our knees now and it was enough to make Luffy weak. Zolo was still watching me and it was beginning to tick me off.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped. Zolo looked shocked and slightly hurt and then his face hardened again.

"Nothing." he replied nastily and looked out the cage door. My frown fell as I realised what I had done. I was about to say something when one of the crocodiles outside the cage was suddenly belted into the air.

I paused and looked over to see Sanji standing there, leg still pointed into the air. Wow, he really was powerful. I sweat dropped as he began to perform his noodle dance.

"Ah, Nami, Stealthy!" he cried his arms and legs reminiscent of squid's tentacles. Nami sighed.

"Get us out of here Sanji." she said. We were let out, Sanji having conned Mr 3 into unlocking the cage and then kicking him in the face. Unfortunately, when we got out, the windows broke and the walls began to crumble and within seconds the whole room was a massive swimming pool.

Nami grabbed Vivi's hand and the two grabbed onto Usopp who had been hit with a rock and knocked out. I saw Zolo grab Chaser and Sanji grab Luffy and then we were following Nami who was leading the way out. My lungs were burning and we weren't even half way yet!

A hand grabbed onto mine and I looked up to see Sanji pulling me with him, Luffy over his shoulder. Sanji really could be a nice guy. Finally we broke the surface and I gasped, coughing and spluttering as I tried to get my asphyxiated lungs working again. I got up onto the shore and lay on the cement, just breathing. Sanji pulled Luffy up beside me and I looked over.

"Thanks Sanji." I said. He shrugged.

"No problem." he replied. I smiled and then looked over as Chaser tried to pick a fight with Zolo. I stood and helped Luffy up, who was still only half conscious.

"Leave." Chaser said finally. We all looked at him. Chaser was a marine, and a captain at that. Why would he let us go? We ran for it, straight through the town. Sanji must have had a plan because he asked Nami to put some perfume on.

Or perhaps, he just wanted to smell it. But anyway, he was leading us. I looked back in time to see Luffy nearly get hit by Chaser's baton and then run towards me.

"Run Stealthy!" he cried and I followed his orders. Chopper skidded up in front of us on a giant crab when we had reached the other side of the town. Wait a minute… Giant Crab? What the hell?

"Taxi crabs." Zolo commented as we were lifted up on the claw onto it's back. Luffy stood on top of the crab's eye and we were off. It was a considerably smoother ride than I had thought it would be. I sat down by myself on the other side of the crab. Zolo was now ignoring me.

He hadn't spoken to me, hadn't looked at me, hadn't even acknowledged the fact that I was there. I heard a yell and spun to see a giant hook grab Vivi and haul her away.

"Vivi!" Luffy yelled and then was after her, rubber arms grabbing onto the hook and throwing Vivi back to us.

"Luffy! I want to see you in Alu Barna. Okay?" Vivi called.

"Yeah!" we heard Luffy return. I watched him lying there in the sand. Watched until he disappeared over the horizon. Would Luffy be okay? How would he get back? How was he going to defeat someone made of sand!

"Don't worry about Luffy." a voice said beside me. I looked over and saw Usopp watching me. He gave me a thumbs up. "He's the greatest pirate there ever was. He'll be fine." I smiled.

"Thanks Usopp." I said. He smiled and went over to Chopper. Zolo was still ignoring me. He shouldn't have been that way towards me. Shouldn't be so… cold. But this was my own fault.

Yelling at him, was probably the worst thing I could have done.

**Poor Stealthy, she made a mess of this didn't she? Wonder why she got so mad in the cage? XP**

**You know, reviewing is good for the soul of the reviewer and the reviewee, know what I mean? -hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink- **

**Zolo: **You're an idiot

**Luffy: **Zolo be nice!

**Me: **I need a life. -.-


	8. I'm sorry

**Wow, I am on a roll with this story. Two chapters in one day. Phew! Also, I would like to add, if anyone wants to know about the songs in this story, just send me a pm and ask me. I can tell you who it's by and what it's off, but you'll have to tell me the chapter number so I know what song you're talking about. XP **

**I do not own John Farnham, nor his song, but I do own the Across the Sea song. Cos' I'm special. XD **

**Chapter 8: I'm sorry**

The morning is bright and well. The sun is shining, the waves are crashing and the sails are full on the _Merry Go._ Everything worked out great for Vivi. Luffy beat Crocodile and was rather hurt, but he was fine now, running around on the ship and playing tag with Usopp. The rebellion had been stopped and Vivi had been reunited with her father. We even had a new crew member, although, I wasn't so sure of her as she had been working for Crocodile before joining us. (_a/n Sorry about skipping that part with all the fighting and stuff, but I haven't seen that part yet. I could download it from the internet, but my computer is being evil and won't let me, so I will just have to wait until it shows on TV -kicks computer-)_

Nico Robin was her name. Apart from that though, everything was perfect. Except for one little detail.

Zolo was still not talking to me.

God, all I said was "what are you looking at?" it wasn't like it was anything mortally offending. So, I decided, if he was going to be a bastard, so was I.

"Have you seen Zolo?" Luffy asked that morning, running up to me. I shrugged. I knew where he was, and I knew he was in hearing range.

"Who's he?" I asked and walked away. Luffy watched me go, a confused expression on his face.

"Hey Stealthy. Could you help me with something?" Usopp called from across the ship. He was hanging over the side of the ship, seemingly trying to stop something from falling into the ocean. I rushed over and helped him grab it up. The cannon.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" I yelled heaving at it. I craned my neck, trying to see over my shoulder to get someone to help. All I saw was Zolo. Damnit, he wouldn't help. Fine, guess I was going to have to yell for Sanji, but then, he wouldn't want to hurt his hands. Zolo it was then.

"Zolo!" I yelled. I felt my feet lift a little, Usopp's doing the same. He cracked an eye open, glared and then closed it again. "Please, We need help!" I called. My feet left the deck totally this time and both Usopp and I began to slide over the rail.

"Argh! We're gonna die!" Usopp yelled. Zolo suddenly pushed between us and grabbed the rope, winding it around his hand and pulling it back up onto the deck again. When that was done, he glared at me and then walked away again.

"Hey!" I yelled, getting up from the deck. I had fallen over when the pressure on the rope had stopped dragging me. "What is your problem? It wasn't like I said something mean!" I yelled. I was ticked. Seriously. He paused and turned, a frown on his face.

"It wasn't what you said." he replied quietly. My angry expression faded. "It was how you said it." and he disappeared into the door that led down to the boy's cabin. I paused and bit my lip. Maybe I had put a bit more into the tone of voice than the actual words. I sighed.

"He's always like that. He'll get over it." Usopp said beside me. I sighed and walked away. Somehow, I don't think he was going to, at least not without me apologizing. A slow smile spread across my face. I had a plan.

"Sanji." I said sweetly as I walked into the kitchen. He turned and looked at me, and I nearly laughed at the pink apron he had chosen to wear. But, I kept my composure. "I want to ask you a favour."

"Of course. Anything." he replied. I smiled. Of course, and I was sure he would like what I was going to ask as well.

"Bastard!" Zolo yelled after Sanji had woken him up. That was my plan.

"Get up you lazy marimo." Sanji replied nastily before walking to the kitchen door. "You have kitchen duty." Zolo grouched and groaned as he walked in. Sanji slammed the door behind him, locking him inside… with me. It was time to apologize, but I was gonna do it in a way he would understand. I pulled my sword from it's sheath and held it in front of me.

"Fight." I said. Zolo paused.

"What?" he asked. I frowned and made a lunge towards him and he stepped back.

"Fight." I repeated. Zolo blinked. "You won't accept a simple I'm sorry, I know you won't. So, fight." Zolo frowned and drew out one of his swords.

"Fine." he replied. I smiled. There it was. He had accepted to fight me. If he had of walked out, then I would have been rejected and that would have been it, but he had consented to fight.

"Don't destroy my kitchen!" Sanji called from outside. Zolo and I ignored him.

"You missed me five times!" Zolo laughed as we walked out of the kitchen. I growled.

"Only because you jumped behind the chair and hid." I replied.

"I did not!" Zolo returned. I smiled. I knew the truth. He had. I ran forward, leaving Zolo watching me with a slight smile on his face. I felt like singing a song. What shall I sing? A cool song. Something fun and light I think. I know! John Farnham! Woot!

_Well I've told you once and I've told you twice! _And I began swinging around the mast. That fight had really given me a lot of energy.

_But ya never listen to my advice! _And I laughed. Zolo was leaning against the barrels by the door and Luffy had hopped off the figure head to run down and watch. Nami had poked her head out of her room to watch, Usopp had stopped fixing the cannon and Chopper was standing in the still open door that led down to the cabins. Robin was sitting on the rail in front of Nami, a book held loosely in her hand.

_Ya don't try very hard to please me!_

_And with what you know, it should be easy!_

_**Well, this could be the last time, **_

_**This could be the last time,**_

_**Maybe the last time, **_

_**I don't know.**_

_**Oh no!**_

_Well I'm sorry girl but I can't stay!_

_When I'm feelin' like I do today!_

_Well there's too much pain and too much sorrow!_

_And I know I'll feel the same tomorrow!_

_**Well, this could be the last time, **_

_**This could be the last time,**_

_**Maybe the last time, **_

_**I don't know.**_

_**Oh no!**_

_Well I've told you once and I've told you twice!_

_Somebody gonna have to pay the price!_

_Now here's a chance to change your mind!_

_Cos' I'm gonna be gone a long long time!_

_**Yeah this could be the last time,**_

_**This could be the last time,**_

_**Maybe the last time,**_

_**I don't know!**_

_**Oh no.**_

_**Oh no, don't go!**_

_**Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah!**_

_**Maybe the last time!**_

_**Maybe the last time baby!**_

_**Oh no!**_

_**Maybe the last time!**_

This time, I wasn't so lucky. Once again I was transported to that strange place, under the stars in the moonlight. Now I was standing upon the ocean. Somehow I knew I had been here once before. Without warning, the runes from the cave under the sand back in Alabasta began flashing around me and then began to chant.

_Across the sea,_

_Pirates come for miles,_

_Seeing nothing but gold,_

_Silver, and jewels. _

_The water shines,_

_The moon dies,_

_The sun fades as blood makes the sky dark and red.   
_

_Planets align,_

_Stars collide,_

_Time flees,_

_Love is a magic,_

_That cannot be undone. _

_Once you have tried,_

_You have failed,_

_Nothing can save you._

_Across the sea,_

_Pirates come for miles,_

_Seeing nothing but gold,_

_Silver, and jewels. _

_The water shines,_

_The moon dies,_

_The sun fades as blood makes the sky dark and red. _

Bursts of light made me wince and cover my eyes and my hat flew off of my head, making my hair fan out behind me.

_ACROSS THE SEA!_

_PIRATES COME FOR MILES!_

"Shutup." I whispered.

_SEEING NOTHING BUT GOLD!_

_SILVER, AND JEWELS,_

"Shut up!"

_THE WATER SHINES!_

_THE MOON DIES!_

_THE SUN FADES AS BLOOD MAKES THE SKY DARK AND RED!_

"SHUT. UP!" I screamed and lightning poured from the sky into my body, making me shiver and shake and then all went black.

The next time I awoke, I was lying on my newly installed bed in the girl's cabins.

"She's awake!" Luffy's voice cried. I winced.

"No duh Luffy. Anyone would wake up with you screaming like that." Nami commented dryly. I cleared my throat, trying to quell the soreness.

"Are you okay?" Zolo asked leaning over me. I looked up, and nodded.

"I'm fine." I replied, my voice harsh and croaky. "What happened?"

"You… fainted." Usopp said from across the room. He sounded rather scared and didn't seem to want to come near me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Usopp shivered.

"You were transforming, into some weird beast thing." he replied softly. I blinked.

"What?"

The sunset was beautiful, and it seemed to be redder than usual. I sat on the rail of the _Merry Go. _Usopp was frightened to come near me, Nami and Robin thought I was a freak. Sanji kept asking me if I was ok, Luffy kept asking me how I had done it and Chopper kept asking if I remembered eating a cursed fruit.

All questions were answered with a definite no. Zolo was still to come near me. He had walked out when Usopp had told me what I had become. I looked down at my hands.

"_Claws like a pantha."_ Usopp's words echoed back to me again. _"You had red wings too. Kinda like angel wings. Blue glowing eyes. It was freaky."_ Yeah, freaky. I sighed and hopped back onto the deck. I felt a weight around my neck and looked down to see the pendant there again. I frowned.

"You're the cause of this. I'm sure of it." I muttered as I clasped a hand around it. I sighed again. "I want to go home." and I brought the pendant up to rub against my chin.

"You remember home then?" a voice asked. I looked up to see Luffy sitting happily on a barrel, a large smile on his face. I blinked.

"Yeah." I replied softly, looking back down at my feet. Luffy chuckled.

"I remember my home." he said. "Where I used to live with my brother." I looked up. He was talking about Trace? To me of all people? I sighed.

"Why are you talking to a freak?" I asked softly. Luffy laughed, rocking back.

"You're a freak? Ha, what do you think I am?" he asked with a bright grin that would rival the sun's radiance.

"A pirate." I replied, looking up. Luffy paused and then nodded.

"Well, yeah. But I was talking about stretching like a rubber band." he said and chuckled.

"But, that's normal. And at least you stay human, I mean I turned into…" and I trailed off. Luffy gazed at me with knowing eyes.

"You don't know what you turned into." he said. I looked up. "In fact, the only thing you have to go on is the word of a crew of pirates." I tilted my head and then Luffy laughed.

"But it was cool! You're not a freak. Just the same as Chopper's not a freak, or Robin or Usopp, or Zolo or Sanji or even Nami. You're human, just like me!" he cried and then with a quick grin, he hopped off the barrel and sped over to where Usopp was still trying to readjust the cannon. I watched him go. Luffy really was smart when he wanted to be.

"He's right you know." a gruff voice said behind me. I turned and saw Zolo leaning against the rail.

"Yeah… but I don't feel any better." I replied. Zolo shook his head.

"Listen to what Luffy's saying. He's telling you that no matter what happens, while you are in this crew, there will always be people who accept you for what you are, not what you will become or what you do. Luffy will always respect you, and so will I. And if the rest of the crew doesn't, then stuff them. They'll get used to it. They got used to Chopper. Although, that Robin woman is a bit shifty." Zolo finished darkly. I chuckled.

"I think the same thing." I replied. Zolo looked at me.

"You get what we're saying?" he asked. I nodded.

"Dinner!" Sanji called. Zolo sighed and I smiled. Of course Sanji would ruin a good moment I had with Zolo.

"Hey S, it's been a week or so since you joined our crew. Cool huh?" Chopper asked as he trotted past towards the kitchen. I paused. A week or so? It then began to hit me. What if I never went home? A home I was rapidly forgetting.

"Are you coming?" Zolo asked, pausing outside the door. I shook my head and walked after him.

Life… was only just beginning to get complicated.

**Wow, well, poor Stealthy. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far! I consider all reviewers my friends! If you have any questions, send me a PM and I will get back to you ASAP. **

**Luffy: **She lies!

**Me: **Luffy, would you like to be hit by a random Zolo?

**Zolo: **Hey!

**Me: **Oh, didn't see you there. -smiles evilly-

**I seriously need to lay off the sugar. **


	9. Things start to come together

**Wow, I am really working on this story. Sort of. XD **

**Disclaimer: Surely by now you must know I do not own One Piece, and if I did, then giant monkeys would rule the sea. Muahahahahaha! Not really, I just had way to much sugar. XP**

**Zolo**: I agree

**Me: **Back off, you get no say.

**Stealthy: **Don't argue with the author Zolo, you'll get in trouble.

**Zolo: **She doesn't scare me.

**Me: **-Presses a button and a giant glob of bright, pink paint drops on Zolo's head- Scared now?

**Zolo: **-whimper-

**Chapter 9: Things start to come together**

Dinner that night was an unusually quiet event. Everyone seemed to just want to leave me alone, and that's not what I wanted. I wanted normalcy. I wanted everything to be the same as it had been on the ship that first night after Alabasta. All fun, and parties and, well, not as much drink. It was amazing that Zolo could drink that much and not pass out… at least, not until Luffy glomped him and he was knocked out.

That was pretty funny.

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked. I frowned.

"Stop asking me that." I muttered. "I'm fine."

"Sorry." Sanji replied. I sighed and looked down at my plate, the silence settling around me.

"I'm going to bed." I announced and then walked out. As I shut the door, I heard the whispers that were going on. Stuff sleeping in the girl's cabin tonight. I'd probably wake up in chains because Nami had been terrified of me turning into something.

I went up there, grabbed my blanket and my pillow and hurried back to the area just behind the figure head. I would probably wake up wet, and sore, like I had at my best friend's place a year ago. Cold winter's night and we decided to sleep under the stars. I got the flu after that. My best friend.

It had been so long since I had seen her and she would probably die of a heart attack when or if she found out I had actually been sucked into One Piece. I gazed up at the stars and began naming the constellations.

"Scorpio… Orion…the big dipper…" I muttered as I put my arm up and traced the sky with my finger. I sighed and let my arm drop back to my side. Home. I missed it so badly it hurt.

Each day, more of my memories faded until I could no longer remember any of my childhood. My parents remained etched in my memory though, faceless but their voices were still there. Why the hell was this happening to me? I love One Piece. I love the crew but, now that I was in it, whatever was happening to me, was horrible. It was destroying my life like a virus on a computer. Deleting each file bit by bit. I sighed and rolled over.

"Maybe I need to tell someone." I muttered.

"About what?" a voice quirked. I jumped and turned over to see Luffy sitting on the rail. He hadn't been there before… or had he? I narrowed my eyes.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked. Luffy paused, putting a finger on his chin in thought.

"Well, I came out here just after Zolo, so… since then!" he replied, grinning as though he were proud of his logic. Hang on, left after Zolo?

"What do you mean? Where did Zolo go?' I asked sitting up.

"Said he was going to watch… dunno what but." Luffy replied with a shrug as he jumped down from the rail to sit cross legged on the deck. I had a sneaking suspicion and I crawled to the edge of the small platform and peered down between the white wooden bars to see Zolo laying there, eyes closed. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Zolo opened an eye.

"Sleeping." he replied. I blinked.

"But, wouldn't it be better to sleep in the cabins?"

"Not particularly. Oh, by the way, Luffy, you are so dead you little bastard!" he yelled surging upwards and glaring at the giggling captain.

"Hee," Luffy squeaked, grinning like a madman. Zolo jumped to his feet and Luffy jumped to his as well.

"Gonna fight me are you?" Luffy asked, still grinning. Zolo smirked.

"You betcha." and he put a hand on the rail and jumped past me. Luffy put his fists up and then the two were swinging at each other. And… the point of this was…?

"Boys…?" I asked tentatively. The two paused, Zolo's hand pulling Luffy's cheek to an extraordinary length, and Luffy had his arm wrapped twice around Zolo's bicep. They looked at me. "Why are you fighting?"

"Cos' Zolo said that-" Luffy began but Zolo slapped his free hand over the overstretched mouth, letting Luffy's cheek go with a snap. Luffy glared at the swordsman but Zolo put on a strained smile, grabbed Luffy and reefed him off the platform and away. I watched them go.

What the hell was that about? What had Zolo said? I shrugged and sat down again. As I lay, I began to think about things that had happened to me.

First of all, being sucked into the One Piece universe, then the strange dreams that first night, the markings and the fainting in the cavern under the sand. The amulet. Hang on? I whipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out the amulet of the snake and the musical note… and my singing.

What if… What if the pendant had somehow got around my neck before I sang that song in the cave? What if… singing was the key? I peered at it for a moment and then slowly put it around my neck.

_La…_ I sang a single note. Nothing. Maybe it needed something more?

_One day I'll fly away… _I sang, and a faint blue glow appeared around the note. Once again the snake seemed to move.

_Leave all this to yesterday…_

_What more could your love do for me?_

_When will love be through with me?_

_Why live life, from dream to dream…_

_And dread the day… _

_When dreaming…ends. _I began feeling faint and stopped singing. The snake was unwinding from the amulet. What the hell was the damn thing for? Why was it doing this?

"What are you?" I whispered. The snake turned it's head to look at me and then my question was answered.

"I am a map." it said. My eyes nearly fell out of my head and I stared at it, the small silver eyes of the snake glaring back at me. "You need to go here," it said and then the light blinded me for a second and then I looked down at the amulet again, my eyes adjusting to the light. There was an island on a map. It had a strange shape, like a dagger almost.

Then the flash was gone and the snake was still. That didn't happen. That couldn't have happened. Could it? I stared at the thing, not game to sing again, but wanting to. Nami, needed to find her and get her to find that island for me! I jumped up, not caring what time it was.

Zolo appeared from the cabins, just closing the door when I flashed past, heading for the girl's cabin. Running in, I saw the room was empty. Still in the kitchen then. I ran down again and slammed open the door.

"Nami!" I gasped and the orange haired woman looked around sharply. I had obviously frightened her. "Nami, I need you to help me find something on a map. Please?" I asked. Nami glanced at Robin, who blinked, and then at Sanji who shrugged. "Nami!" I snapped and the woman jumped. She nodded.

"Okay, but now?"

"Yes, now. I… just remembered and I don't want to forget again." Not the time to tell them about the amulet. Nami shrugged and stood.

"Alright," and she walked past me, obviously tense. Still scared of me. I hurried her, walking briskly to the cabin and Nami got out her maps. I really hoped this island wasn't uncharted. Geeze, wouldn't that have been a kick in the pants? She unrolled them and I pored over them.

"It's an island shaped like a dagger." I explained, looking closely. We looked for what seemed like ages.

"Is this it?" Nami asked, pointing at a peculiar shape on the map. I looked over and my eyes widened.

"Yeah… that's it."

We set sail for the island under Nami's orders. Apparently, she had thought it best if we try and go there and solve my problem. If it even was a problem, or a curse, or whatever the hell it was. Maybe, after so long of being confused, lost memories and dreams, maybe, I would finally get some answers.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but, I was a lazy person this week and couldn't be bothered writing that much. Not to mention I am brain dead from my exams. -.-**


	10. Dagger point

**Wow, getting near the end now. Not far to go. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter of What happened when I was sucked into One Piece.**

**Chapter 10: Dagger Point**

It didn't take us long to get near the island. I began to feel odd as we sailed towards it, the cliff the only part that was visible at the moment. That was the point of the dagger. I felt, excited, but scared. I was leaning against a rail, my hands curled around the wood and I could feel my nails digging into it.

"Hey, you okay?" Zolo asked beside me. I looked up, tilting my hat back so I could see his face. He looked like he was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I replied. Zolo raised an eyebrow.

"I beg to differ. If you grip that rail any harder, it's going to break." he said. I let go of the rail quickly and took a step away. The amulet, which I now wore around my neck, never taking it off for a second, was warm against my chest.

I reached up a hand and unconsciously closed my fist over it. Luffy was running around, carrying Chopper on his shoulders… I took no notice. Usopp was telling Sanji some random story that Sanji wasn't even listening to as he leaned against the outside wall of the kitchen… I took no notice.

Nami and Robin were chatting about the island, and the rumours they had heard… I still took no notice. Something was calling me. It was freaky, like a sound wave almost. Or, like listening to a radio. Something like that anyway.

My early adventures with the crew seemed like the best of times, compared to how things were going now. A heavy hand came down on my shoulder and I jumped, making a funny squeaking sound I had never heard myself make before. There was a laugh and I turned to see Zolo shaking his head at me.

"Scaredy cat." he muttered. I frowned.

"I am not! See how you like it if someone sneaks up behind _you _and slams their hand down on your shoulder!" I replied. He paused.

"Sorry," he said and took his hand away and funnily enough, the place where it had been a moment before felt strange without it. I sighed.

"It's cool. I just, wasn't expecting it for one, and two, that island…" I trailed off, staring at the peak that was drawing ever closer.

"That island what?" Zolo asked. I blinked and looked around at him again.

"It scares me."

"Then why did you want to find it so badly?"

"…because," and I stopped, not willing to tell him the truth. Enough of this! Lying to him and everyone else was only getting me into trouble! I'll show him then. But, maybe I'll just keep it from the rest of the crew.

"Ok, I'll show you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else, ok?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and beckoned him over to a secluded spot on the ship and sat down. He sat beside me, bringing his swords around so they could rest between his legs and on his shoulder.

I did the same with mine, with all the practice Zolo had been giving me lately, I really was getting good with it. Anyway, I sang the same song I had sung the first time I had figured out what the key was. The snake once again came alive and it looked at me.

"What are you?" I asked again.

"I am a map," the snake replied. Same as last time.

"My, that is one odd artefact you have there Miss blue." a voice said nearby. I snapped my head around to see Robin leaning on a barrel near me, a hand on her chin and a serene smile on her face. She had come to call me Miss blue because of all the blue clothing I was wearing. How simple. So, okay, maybe she wasn't afraid of me. Still…

"What are you doing there?" I snapped, quickly pushing the pendant down my shirt again.

"Relax sweetie, I'm not going to tell anyone." the dark haired woman replied, waving a hand in the air. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Zolo's hand clench slightly on his swords. Robin smiled again.

"May I have a look at the amulet? I am an archaeologist." she asked. I paused and blinked and then drew the pendant out of my shirt again. Zolo gave me a warning glance but I ignored it.

"You can't touch it. It's dangerous." I said, holding the pendant up near her face. Robin inspected it for a minute, her face confused. Finally she sighed.

"I… have never seen anything like it before." she muttered and then looked at me as I pulled the amulet close to me again. "It is certainly unique…"

"Yes." I replied and then raised an eyebrow as if to ask what she was still doing there. Robin just smiled again, and walked away. Zolo's hand slid from the handle of his swords.

"Why did you let her look?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Because it would have created more suspicion if I hadn't." I replied. Zolo nodded.

"I guess." he said slowly and then looked up as Luffy spun Chopper around.

"Luffy! You're gonna send Chopper over the side!" Usopp screeched. Luffy laughed and then paused as Chopper _did _go flying over the side. Zolo was about to get up when Sanji ran past, pulling on his tie and then dropping it to the deck as he dived over the side. Zolo watched carefully for a few minutes.

"Oi! Marimo! A little help you ignoramus!" Sanji's voice called from the side of the ship. Zolo got up, and walked over. I followed and looked over the side to see Sanji hanging onto Chopper, the little reindeer passed out from the water and the curse. Zolo threw the ladder over the side and Sanji climbed up it and into the ship again.

"Took you long enough." Zolo muttered before drawing the ladder up again. I squeaked and jumped out of the way as a long leg swung past and into Zolo's side, knocking him overboard and into the sea. Sanji laughed.

"Idiot." he snorted and then walked away to get Chopper a towel. I looked over and saw Zolo's head bob to the surface, a vein going on the side of his head. I giggled. It was his fault really. He glared.

After Zolo had gotten back on the ship again and was dry, I went to stand behind the figure head to watch the cliff which was now towering above us. There was a cave opening before us. A flash went through my head, and I got the feeling that I had seen this place before. I squinted at the darkness that seemed to swallow anything that came near it.

"Stealthy!" a voice yelled beside me and I jumped to see Nami standing there.

"What?" I asked. Nami sighed.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past minute and you wouldn't answer." she said a little annoyed. I frowned.

"What do you want then?"

"I just wanted to ask, do you think we should go in there?" she asked. I paused and then looked back at the dark cave.

"Well, there really isn't any other way. We're already halfway in anyway." I replied. Nami sighed.

"Fine, whatever, as long as it doesn't cost me any money, I don't care." she muttered as she walked away. I looked over my shoulder as she walked away. Money grubber. And then we sailed into the cave and the lamps on the ship were lit so we could see where the hell we were going.

As we got further inside the cave, flashes became the norm and I had the constant feeling of déjà vu. Luffy bounded past and jumped onto the figurehead, crossing his legs and grinning at me. I blinked and then smiled back, still a little distracted.

"There's a ledge up ahead that looks like it leads towards a tunnel!" Chopper squeaked, fully recovered from his little adventure. Another flash happened.

"Throw down anchor." I said.

"Okay!" Luffy replied and bounced over the rail to the reel and threw the heavy metal object overboard. The ship came to a halt and Luffy's arm flew past and latched onto a rock on the ledge, which was fairly wide and long. I watched as he rocketed himself over… and then slammed into the stone wall.

Seriously, even Luffy should have been hurt by that. He fell to the ground and jumped up, holding his hat and laughing. I sighed. No brain, no pain, I guess. Next thing I knew, Luffy's hand had swung over, grabbed both Zolo and my arms and pulled us over as well. We, of course, also slammed into the wall.

"Ow." I groaned as I got up again. Though, it didn't hurt as much as it would have in the real world. The real world? Wasn't One Piece the real world now? Oh, I was getting so confused.

Zolo stood beside me, a vein throbbing in his temple and his face one of a shark's as he glared at Luffy with sharp teeth. Geeze, I thought the swordsman was gonna snap Luffy like the rubber band he was. Luffy just grinned and then continued to pull the rest of the crew over to us.

"You're back!" a voice yelled. I turned and then was hit by a fast moving ball of person. I squeaked and jumped as arms encircled my waist. A little man was hugging me like a giant plushie. Zolo looked at me, blinking in confusion.

I shrugged and then looked down as the little man let me go again and stepped back. He didn't seem very old, and his eyes gave me the impression that he was slightly insane. Brown hair flecked with grey was long and unwashed.

"Uh, hello." I said a little nervously. The little man's face fell.

"You don't remember me?" he asked. I blinked and then shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry." I replied. The man sighed.

"I guess Sirene erased your memory as well." he muttered.

"What? Who's Sirene?" I asked and then paused, "It sounds familiar."

"It should! She's the one who cast that spell on you!" the man squealed. I blinked.

"What spell?"

"Oh god, do you remember nothing?"

"No I don't, now tell me what you're talking about!" I demanded, getting a little annoyed.

"I'm talking about the spell that sent you to another dimension." the man replied slowly. The cavern was silent.

"What?" I asked softly.

**Dam dam dam, cliffie there. Who is the little man? What the heck is he doing there? And what was the other dimension Stealthy was sent to? So many questions and so little time. ? don't ask. I don't even know where that came from. **


	11. Revealing the truth

**Oh, I think this is like, the third last chappie, I think. XD I don't even know. I may just make the next chapter one big chapter. **

**I'm gonna do another disclaimer, just because I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! But I do own a Zolo (Alabasta arc) action figure. It's wicked and he even has three detachable swords! XD I feel special. Now, onto the chappie! **

**Chapter 11: Revealing the truth**

"The other dimension!" the man said again as though it were obvious. I leaned back against the wall, my knees buckling.

"Are you saying, that I was originally from here?" I asked. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Where else would you be from? Hey, so, what was the dimension Sirene sent you to anyway? Was it cool?" the man asked a little eagerly. I couldn't answer. This wasn't happening. It wasn't real!

"Who are you little guy?" Luffy asked, now squatting beside the man and poking him in the side. The man jumped and swatted Luffy's hand away, thoroughly annoyed.

"My name is of no importance to you, but for the sake of Stealthy as she doesn't remember me, I shall introduce myself. My name is Sly. I used to be Stealthy's partner." he said, his eyes never leaving my face. I looked up.

"My… partner?" I whispered. Sly nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I'm going to have to tell the whole story, aren't I? Oh well, I haven't had anyone to talk to for three years." he said and then sat down.

"Three years?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. That's how long I have been waiting here for Stealthy to come back." he replied. "Now, are you going to let me tell the story or not?"

"Tell it!" Luffy cried, also sitting cross legged. I slid down the wall, drawing my knees up to my chest and watching Sly carefully. He could be lying… or he could be telling the truth. He certainly seems familiar, but, he could look like someone I know from home.

"Well, I suppose, it really began when we were out on a particularly hard bounty."

"You were bounty hunters?" Sanji asked, looking from Sly to me in disbelief. Sly nodded.

"Yeah, and two of the best in the business too."

-------------------This is all said in third person because Sly is telling the story-------------------

"Will you shutup Sly? You're gonna get us caught." Stealthy hissed as she ducked down behind the bush. Sly put a hand over his mouth, trying to stop the sneezing.

"What are we doing here again?" Sly asked. Stealthy sighed and grabbed the pendant from around her neck.

"This damn thing, told us to come here. Said there was a bounty worth millions on this woman's head." she replied.

"How do you know that thing isn't just lying?"

"The Snake never lies. Never has, never will." she replied and then turned to watch again. Their target, an old witch, was mere metres away and Stealthy had lost her gun while they had been climbing that steep cliff. Strange island this was.

Shaped kind of like a dagger. That cave they had travelled through at the bottom of the cliff, had only led to a dead end. Very disheartening and Stealthy had been rather annoyed that they had gone that far for a damn witch, only to find they couldn't reach her the easy way.

"Right, stay here Sly. I'll go out and get this one." Stealthy whispered. Sly nodded and ducked down low enough not to be seen but still able to watch Stealthy do her thing. The blue hat on Stealthy's head bobbed silently as she crept up to the witch.

"I wouldn't try that my child." a croaky old voice said and Stealthy was rooted to the spot. She tried to move her feet but nothing would happen. "You should probably reconsider what you came here for… and leave." and the witch turned, her eagle like eyes glaring at Stealthy who looked up.

"Why?" she asked. The witch smiled, her cheeks crinkling with the action. She was old, way old, but she had the stamina of a teenager. Skipping forward, she leaned near Stealthy's face.

"What's your favourite animal, and how would you like to be turned into it?" she asked. Stealthy frowned.

"Threatening me won't get you anywhere." she replied and then grabbing the pendant around her neck, she held it out… and sang.

_Across the sea,_

_Pirates come for miles,_

_Seeing nothing but gold,_

_Silver, and jewels. _

_The water shines,_

_The moon dies,_

_The sun fades as blood makes the sky dark and red.  
_

"Attack!" Stealthy cried, the snake writhing on the silver background. A burst of green light flew straight out and slammed into the witch, sending her back. Stealthy smiled.

"Easy money." she muttered and stepped forward, her feet finally free. The witch, who had been knocked down by the attack, was getting to her feet. Flames seemed to lick from her eyes as she turned on Stealthy, who stood her ground, pendant at the ready.

"You little… fine. I gave you the chance to leave. I said you didn't want to do this. But you insisted. Well, fine! I'll get you out of my hair!" the witch yelled and then crossed her arms over her chest, hands facing backwards so her palms were pointing over her shoulders.

Stealthy began singing her song. Twin bursts of green light collided as both women sent their respective spells at each other. Sparks flew and small symbols began to fill the air.

"You're strong little girl, but you won't beat me!" the witch yelled over the noise of the spells crackling. The witch's burst of light increased tenfold and knocked Stealthy backwards, head over heels into the bush. She lay there for a moment, her body flickering like a ghost before she disappeared. Sly waited for a while, watching as the witch came over and picked up the amulet.

"You, should go back to where you came from. That dreadful place under the sand where she found you. I don't know why you stuck with her for so long." and the snake on the amulet suddenly bit her on the finger. Small silver fangs sunk deep into the woman's flesh and she screeched. "Fine! Go then!" and the amulet disappeared. Sly then watched as the witch walked away.

Jumping up and looking around, he noticed Stealthy had disappeared completely. There was not a trace of her left. He ran to the edge of the cliff and looked out to see the small ship was also gone, just vanishing on the horizon. The witch must have sent it away. Sly looked around. What was he to do now?

---------------------------Back to normal now-------------------------

"So, what did you do?" Nami asked when Sly stopped, watching me sadly as I stared at him.

"I lived off of what I could find. Mainly fruit and such, a few birds. I survived." Sly replied. I looked down at the amulet clutched in my hand and then shook my head.

"The place… under the sand that the witch said about? Was that… Alabasta?" I asked. Sly tilted his head.

"Yeah." he replied. My face changed to one of understanding.

"The amulet." and then I looked at Zolo, "That's how I got it."

"But how could an inanimate object get around your neck?" he asked in return. Sly chuckled.

"The Snake isn't an inanimate object. It has a brain function similar to that of a human's. For some reason, when we were in Alabasta, chasing some rebel or something, we fell into a cavern. The markings were weird, and Stealthy found the amulet. For some reason, after that it decided to stay with her. Must have liked her or something." Sly explained.

"But, it tried to bite me in the desert! I was looking at it and it tried to bite me!" I cried. Sly laughed.

"It always used to do that. It was it's way of telling you it wanted to do something. Or it wanted you to listen or was trying to point you towards something." Sly replied. I looked at the amulet.

"Well, that explains that…" I muttered and then looked up sharply again, "Okay, why did I turn into some angel, beast thing?" I asked. Sly blinked in confusion.

"Before it, did you have a dream about the song you were singing, and standing on the ocean?" he asked slowly. I blinked and then nodded. Sly nodded as well.

"Yeah. You always used to do that." he muttered and then sighed, "It's because of the amulet. It's like… a curse. In return for using the amulet, whether you want to or not, it sometimes uses leftover magic. Only problem is, that magic is then accidentally used on the owner." Sly explained. I narrowed my eyes, about to ask how he knew all this, but Zolo got there first.

"How do you know all this?" he asked. Sly paused.

"The symbols. In the cave. I noticed them and then studied them. I figured it all out." he replied. There was silence. I stood and walked into the tunnel behind us. I needed some time to think. Everything that Sly had said, had sounded familiar to me. That was pretty freaky.

Zolo teaching me to fight and hold the sword in the desert and how he said he thought I had done this before. Well, I had. Or at least, so I had been told. The panther angel, thing, had been excess magic, my life in the 'real' world had been a fake and I did actually belong to the One Piece world. No wonder I had liked it so much. The amulet, the place and time I had been sucked _into _the one piece universe.

It all made sense, but I didn't want it to. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be with my friend. I didn't know what to believe anymore, who to believe, how to believe it when everything I thought was real was a lie, and the TV show I had come to love was where I had once existed. I walked, thinking for a while.

"Hello my dear." a croaky voice said and I looked up. Eagle eyes stared back at me. Maybe going off by myself had been the worst thing I could do.

**And there it is. Finally, everything that has happened has been revealed. Was it up to your expectations? Or was it a little dissapointing? Reviews will make Stealthy fight harder, (hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink) Ah forget it...**

**Zolo: **You need a social life.

**Me: **Oh great, now fictional characters are telling me I need a social life. That just makes my day that does.

**Zolo:**... I'm a fictional character? -shrugs-


	12. The final battle

**Chapter 12: The final battle**

I stared at an old, familiar face. It had crinkly features and the eagle eyes staring at me made me nervous. I had seen this person before. It had to be the witch Sly had been talking about.

"A- are you Sirene?" I asked. The woman laughed.

"You remember me. I'm flattered. Dear child, I expected you to stay in the other dimension. What are you doing back here?" she asked. I paused.

"I didn't ask to be brought back here." I answered, "It just happened."

"How?"

"I don't know! I was sitting in front of my TV and then I was in the sand of Alabasta!" I cried. The woman frowned.

"You're lying." she said.

"I am not!" I yelled, offended.

"Sing!" Sirene demanded.

"No." I responded. "I only answer to the captain. Luffy." and I crossed my arms. Sirene frowned.

"Sing!"

"No!"

"NOW!"

"NO!" I yelled. Sirene frowned again, her features looking deadly. Her limp white hair suddenly flared up around her. I was slammed back against the cavern wall and lights exploded in front of my eyes before I fell to the ground, darkness taking me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I next woke up, I was lying in the cool grass, under stars.

"You're awake." Sirene's voice said above me. I noticed my hat lying in front of me and reached out to put it on. A foot came down on my fingers and I gasped in pain and looked up to see Zolo glaring down at me.

"Zolo?" I asked, shocked. He glared and then leaned down and pulled my sword from my waist and walked away, finally letting my hand go. I wrapped my other hand around it, wincing in pain as I watched Zolo walk back over to the woman and stand beside her.

Luffy appeared from the darkness, also glaring at me, and Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Robin and even Chopper, who was in his big form.

"Guys? What's going on?" I asked, standing. They never replied and Sirene began to laugh as a final figure walked forward. Sly. They all looked dull, kinda like zombies. The amulet pressed against my chest and I could feel the snake moving.

"What did you do to them?" I asked, shocked. Sirene laughed again.

"Lovely aren't they child? Zombies who would do anything to protect their master and you have no way of breaking the spell." she said. I watched them and my eyes came to rest on Zolo's hard face. His eyes were dull. Luffy's no longer sparkled. Nami's no longer danced with a sarcastic gleam. Robin, who usually looked so smart, was nothing. I sighed and pressed back against the tree behind me.

"You're defenceless, and seeing as you won't stay where I put you, I am going to just erase you completely." Sirene said and then crossed her arms, just like she had so long ago. It looked familiar.

_Use me…_ a voice said. My hand snapped up to grab the amulet. It was the cause of the voice.

"I… can't." I replied. Sirene's eyes began to glow as she glared at me and I tried to push myself back further, to scared to turn and run instead.

_Sing the song…_

"What song?" I cried, scared out of my mind as the glow spread around Sirene's crossed arms.

_Your song… the one I keep trying to remind you of! _The amulet was obviously getting desperate.

"My… song?" and I thought. The pirate ballad that kept annoying me in my dreams? Was that it?

_Across the sea,_

_Pirates come for miles, _

_Seeing nothing but gold,_

_Silver, and jewels,_

_The water shines_

"_Stronger!" _the amulet demanded.

_Across The Sea!_

_Pirates Come For Miles!_

_Seeing Nothing But Gold!_

_Silver, And Jewels!_

_The Water Shines!_

_The Moon Dies!_

_The Sun Fades As Blood Makes The Sky Red And Dark!_

And the amulet around my neck began to glow. I held it away from me.

_Point me at the witch! _It demanded.

"But, my friends, they'll try and save her!" I whimpered.

_We have to. Do you want to die! Hurry, keep singing!_

"But…"

_NOW!_

_Planets Align!_

_Stars Collide!_

_Time Flees!_

_Love Is A Magic!_

_That Cannot Be Undone!_

_Once You Have Tried!_

_You Have Failed!_

_Nothing Can Save you!_

And the glow around my own amulet spread down my arms as I pointed the amulet at Sirene. She was watching with wide eyes, her chant dying on her lips.

_Again. And, do it as loud as you can. _

_ACROSS THE SEA!_

_PIRATES COME FOR MILES!_

_SEEING NOTHING BUT GOLD!_

_SILVER, AND JEWELS!_

_THE WATER SHINES!_

_THE MOON DIES!_

_THE SUN FADES AS BLOOD MAKES THE SKY DARK AND RED!_

_PLANETS ALLIGN!_

_STARS COLLIDE!_

_TIME FLEES!_

_LOVE IS A MAGIC!_

_THAT CANNOT BE UNDONE!_

_ONCE YOU HAVE TRIED!_

_YOU HAVE FAILED!_

_NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU!_

A green light, pierced the night and made the sky glow green as it headed straight for Sirene.

"Why did you need me to yell?" I whispered, my eyes drooping.

_More power… she's strong. Are you okay?_

"Just tired." I replied, watching through lidded eyes as the light hit something, a dark figure, but I couldn't tell whether it was the right person or not. I hoped it was as I fainted to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness surrounded me, and suddenly I was floating over something. The sea. It touched my toes, so warm, and nice. But the moon was shining, and the stars were twinkling. It was a warm night. There seemed to be nothing else out there, until something began to appear in front of me, wavering like a ghost until it's body became solid.

"Hello… Stealthy. You did a great job." the man said. He looked like he was dressed like a prince. Only about my age.

"Doing what?" I asked. The man smiled.

"I was the amulet. I was the one who was trapped beneath the sand of Alabasta. You rescued me once. I know you can't remember, and I'm sorry, but I can't restore your memories." he replied. I tilted my head.

"Am I dead?" I asked. The man laughed.

"No, no, you're not dead. Just inside the amulet with me. But, now that the witch is dead, we can be free. I can't wait to meet your friends." he replied excitedly and then reached out to grasp my hand. The black swirled, colours mixing together like a bizarre whirlpool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My feet suddenly came in contact with solid ground again and then we were standing on the cliff again. The prince was looking around, studying his hands and body as if he hadn't seen it in a long time. I looked around and saw everyone lying on the ground. I hurried over.

"Zolo," I whispered as I looked down at his inert body. Luffy was lying near him and I stepped over the swordsman to check on him. Both men's chests were moving. They were alive. I sighed and went to check the rest of the crew. The last person I found was Sly. He was lying on his back and I kneeled down beside him. I gasped and stared.

"What's wrong?" the prince asked, obviously having heard me. He hurried over and looked down on Sly's inert body. My lip trembled and I turned away. He was dead. The prince knelt down.

"He… he must have jumped in front of the blast." he said softly before gently moving him to see the witch's dead body underneath him. She was quite obviously dead.

"See you old woman." Prince said before picking her up.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked. Prince shook his head.

"Throw her off the cliff." he replied darkly. "It's no less than she deserves."

"What! You can't!" I cried, tears clinging to my cheeks. Prince stared at me.

"She erased your memories, turned me into an amulet, and then tried to kill you!" he returned. I blinked.

"But we can't just throw her off a cliff. She was a person." I said firmly. Prince sighed.

"Alright, we'll bury her." he sighed and then dropped her body unceremoniously on the ground. I shook my head.

"Do you have a name? I can't just keep thinking of you as Prince." I asked, my eyes wandering to where the crew were stirring.

"Ah, oh, I can't remember it." he replied and then put a finger between his teeth, dark blue eyes searching the ground as he tried to remember. "It was… R something. Re, no, Ra, no, Rif, yeah, Rif… uh, Riffer! That was it!" he cried, obviously happy he had remembered.

"Well, Riffer. You, are going to explain every detail of what happened to me. Over and over again until I understand, how does that sound?" I asked. Riffer paused, and then smiled.

"Sure." he replied. I smiled and then hurried over to Zolo. His eyelids were fluttering.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked softly. Zolo's eyes came to rest on my face.

"Yeah… what the hell happened?" he asked as he sat up. I sighed.

"Well, you were under a spell." I said. He looked at me.

"You serious?" he asked. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight. "Hey, come on…" he muttered, blushing a little.

"I'm hungry!" came a cry. I looked around and saw Luffy sitting up, arms stretching. I let go of Zolo and jumped over to him, hugging him as well. "Hey! I got a hug!" Luffy cried, happy to be hugged. I laughed and looked around. Nami, Sanji, Robin, Usopp and Chopper were waking up.

"Who the hell are you?" Zolo asked, staring at the prince with suspicious eyes. Riffer bowed.

"Pri- ah, Riffer. I was a prince, but somehow, I don't think I am anymore." he replied with a small, sad smile. I hugged each one of the crew members. They had really freaked me out. I even hugged Robin. Last to get hugged was Chopper, and he squealed happily as I enfolded him in my arms and when I let him go he danced from foot to foot yelling,

"That doesn't make me happy at all!" and then he scurried over to Luffy with a smile on his furry little face. I turned to look back at Riffer.

"He was the amulet." I said, staring at him. Riffer sighed and nodded.

"Huh?" Luffy asked. I laughed and looked at the captain.

"I'll explain it all to you on the way back to the ship." I said, a grin on my face as the sun began to rise on the horizon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We buried Sirene and Sly by the edge of the cliff. The death of Sly had been unexpected, and unwanted, but, it couldn't be changed. I cried silently as I looked down on his grave. He had died needlessly. I looked up, alone on the small outcropping of land.

"May the wind always be at your back Sly." I said softly. I hadn't known him well, but, he had said he used to be my partner.

"I'm sure it will." a voice said and I turned to see Zolo standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. He walked forward and looked down at the grave of Sly.

"He tried to protect us you know." he began. I watched him, the sash around my hat blowing in the wind. "Warned us that Sirene was coming, but it was too late."

"Yeah…" I replied softly. "God, I feel like such an idiot!" I exploded suddenly, surprising the swordsman. He blinked at me.

"Why? You would have died had you not done it, and the only person who should fit the blame, is Sirene." Zolo said. I sighed.

"I know you're right but, I can't help but feel that this is all my fault." I said, hugging myself. Arms circled my shoulders and then I was pulled back against a hard chest. My eyes widened and I turned to look up at Zolo.

"Well, it's not. And I'll fight tooth and nail to prove that it wasn't." he said with a smile. I returned the smile.

"Thanks Zolo." I said softly and closed my eyes and just leaned against him, the salty air whipping around us as we stood on that peak.

"But Riffer! I still don't get it!" a voice cried from the slope of the hill behind us. I pulled away from Zolo and looked around.

"Luffy! For the last damn time! I was the amulet that Stealthy was wearing! That witch put a curse on me and I was trapped inside it." Riffer explained as he appeared on the hill. Luffy paused a moment, blinking in confusion.

"How did she trap you inside the amulet?" he asked innocently. Riffer shrugged.

"How the hell do I know?"

"Well you should know." Luffy said stubbornly. Riffer stopped at the sight of Zolo and I together.

"Nami says to get your asses back to the ship. We're setting sail." he said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"You know, for a prince, you're quite rude. And I also figured out that you were lying to me." I said as I walked past. Riffer shrugged as he turned to walk beside me. Zolo walked on the other side, and Luffy was still trying to figure everything out.

"How do you figure?" Riffer asked. I smiled.

"You told me that Sirene was worth a heap of money, and you knew that I would go after her because I was a bounty hunter. You were lying." I said slyly. Riffer paused.

"Oh, you remember that but nothing else?" he asked sarcastically. I stopped and craned my neck over my shoulder to look back at Luffy.

"Coming captain?" I called. Luffy's eyes snapped up and he grinned.

"Absolutely!" and he ran after us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's my story. Well, one of my stories, but I'm not going to bore you with other stories about my adventures with the One Piece crew. As it turned out, I had belonged in that world all the time. My memories of the other dimension were pretty much completely erased, and the ones from my real life in the one piece universe slowly returned. Not that the other dimension had been my real life anyway. And that, was What happened when I got sucked into One Piece.

**End**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------STEALTHY-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow. Well, that was the last chappie of Whwiwsiop. To think, I have been working on that for over a month... wow. And it didn't turn out that bad after all. I thought it was going to be horrible when I first started. I was a bad person for killing off Sly, but, Riffer had to join the crew cos' he had no where else to go. He was trapped in that amulet for at least four years dude! **

**Now, special calls out to some people.**

**Thomas Drovin: Thankyou for always reviewing and supporting my story! You were my second reviewer and you reviewed the whole way through. Thankyou so much, and it's cool to see a fello Aussie here. Way to go mate! -winks- **

**RoseBeloved: You were my first reviewer, and mate, were you right when you said there was gonna be some ZoloxOC fluff. wow. didn't realise it would get this bad. Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Blizzardrake: Hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reviewing!**

**Pirates.R.Kewl: Chicky, I hope you enjoyed this, even though it lost a bit of it's comedy at the end. XD That was accidental, because there was really nothing to be comical about. -shrugs- hope you enjoyed it anyhow!**

**Senile Old Man: Thanks for drawing the pictures of Stealthy for me! You rock! Hope the story was to your liking and that you don't regret drawing those piccies.**

**Mirathin: Hope you enjoyed the story too chicky!**

**Kagatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara, and Save the Green Planet: Hope you learned enough about the characters, and I hoped the sugar highness was enough for you Kagatsu. XD**

**Before I go, I just want to ask, I have another story in the making where there is an Other character. It's alright, but I'm not sure if I will post it. So, tell me, did you like this story, and would you like me to post this new story in? (Mirathin, it's the one I sent you.) It's about a bounty hunter, and she invites herself onto the Merry Go. If you would like me to post it, just say so in your review. Ok? Groovy.**

**Now, for my final, and last, comment. Reviews make Stealthy and myself very happy people -nudge nudge, wink wink- ah forget it... XD **


End file.
